Waiting in the Dark
by Lady Bee
Summary: Muito bem então. Serei seu amuleto da sorte. Apague as luzes e venha para o quarto sem máscara, eu estarei esperando você no escuro." Viver no escuro foi a maior punição de todas por amar uma amazona.
1. Remoendo o Passado

_**Remoendo o passado**_

Teria dado um braço ou dois naquela noite só para ver no rosto dela o que estava sentindo. Nem naquela noite nem em outra qualquer. Já fazia quanto tempo? Cinco anos talvez. Ou seria mais? Teria dado tudo para ter visto qualquer coisa daquele rosto durante todos aqueles anos.

Ia acabar perdendo o juízo cedo ou tarde se continuasse remoendo o passado daquela maneira. Ela era uma criança na época, ou quase isso, e ele não era muito melhor. Começou por uma tradição obscura e deturpada, mais uma prova de que não havia respeito algum para uma mulher dentro do santuário que não fosse Athena. Sabia que não havia sido o primeiro a cometer o erro de se apaixonar, tão pouco seria o último e Milo existia para provar isso.

Cavaleiros e amazonas deviam estar preparados para tudo. Ele acabara de receber a armadura de Leão e a despeito de tudo o que pudesse ser dito sobre "o irmão do traidor", sabia-se que Aiolia era sim digno da honra. E "Honra" era seu nome do meio, o último era "Orgulho". Não tinha mais que dezessete anos quando foi informado do que deveria fazer.

Aprendizes de amazona haviam chegado há pouco tempo no santuário e a batalha para adquirirem suas armaduras ocorreria ainda naquela semana. Num mundo dominado por homens elas eram pouco reparadas por sua inatingibilidade conferida pela mascara inexpressiva. Elas deviam estar preparadas para tudo, inclusive para situações pouco prováveis no caso de serem capturadas e torturadas. Era uma desculpa suja para mascarar um hábito que os antigos cavaleiros tinham de se aproveitarem delas. "Ensiná-las" como se aquilo realmente precisasse ser aprendido de uma maneira tão vergonhosa. Mas antes de pensar nessas pobres criaturas ele tinha que cumprir as ordens que lhe eram dadas pelo Grande Mestre.

Ele e Milo desceram as doze casas em direção aos campos de treinamento onde elas ficavam. Escorpião não era lá a pessoas mais simpática do mundo naqueles tempos e estava encarando a missão com tanto entusiasmo que chegava a dar nojo. Contar vantagem era seu real dom e não havia Antares que superasse isso. A conversa dele estava tão irritante que a vontade era de dar-lhe um soco na boca e começar uma guerra de mil dias, mas não faria isso. Havia uma imagem a construir, longa daquela que já possuía como "irmão do traidor".

Quando chegaram ao acampamento das amazonas foram recebidos por uma instrutora. Aliás, se tratava de Cibele e, se não lhe faltava à memória, seu próprio irmão havia sido o responsável por "ensiná-la" no passado. Ela costumava tratar Aiolia muito bem naquela época, mas agora se dirigia a ele com todo respeito que um cavaleiro de ouro merecia. Ela os conduziu até onde se encontravam duas garotas com rostos cobertos por mascaras.

Ambas tinham cabelo castanho, ainda que em uma delas fosse evidente o tom avermelhado nas mechas. Apenas as que se destacavam em treino eram entregues aos cavaleiros de ouro, as outras eram dadas aos menos expressivos cavaleiros de prata e bronze. Então deveriam escolher uma delas e cuidar para que "aprendessem".

Milo deu um passo à frente e se pôs a analisá-las como se fossem mercadoria. Aiolia cerrou os punhos tentando conter a indignação. Ele se deteve em uma delas por um tempo, parecia ser a mais bem desenvolvida de corpo.

- Como se chama? – Escorpião perguntou a garota mascarada.

- Shaina, não que isso seja da sua conta. – a garota disparou desaforada. Milo raramente era tratado assim por alguém "inferior" e seu orgulho normalmente lhe impedia de ser racional quando desafiado.

- Não lhe ensinaram como deve tratar um cavaleiro, garota? – ele disse ríspido enquanto segurava o braço dela firmemente.

- Me larga! – ela rosnou contra ele. Milo trincou os dentes de raiva.

- Eu vou levá-la, Cibele. – ele disse à instrutora – Vou ensinar a essa cobra boas maneiras.

- Como desejar, cavaleiro. – Cibele respondeu – Aviso para não a subestimar. Shaina é surpreendente com sua astúcia.

- É o que veremos. – ele agarrou a menina pelo braço e a arrastou floresta a dentro – A outra é sua Aiolia. Faça bom proveito. – eles desapareceram atrás das arvores, mas os protestos e desaforos da menina foram ouvidos por algum tempo.

Aiolia sentiu o constrangimento pesar sobre si ao ser deixado para trás com Cibele e a outra garota mascarada. Dificilmente ela teria mais que quinze anos e ele se sentia um monstro por ter de fazer isso com ela. Ele deu um passo à frente e a observou melhor. Ela tinha curvas delicadas, talvez ainda faltasse algum tempo para atingir a maturidade de corpo, mas via-se beleza ali.

- Como se chama? – ele perguntou tentando parecer seguro. Ela encolheu os ombros timidamente.

- Marin. – ela respondeu baixo e ele notou o sotaque estranho dela. Uma amazona estrangeira!

- Ela é japonesa, mas asseguro que é disciplinada e forte o bastante para confrontar qualquer grega em pé de igualdade. – Cibele disse com tom arrogante – Ao contrário de Shaina, ela não me dá trabalho algum e tem um rendimento físico invejável.

- Não estamos falando de uma égua, ou qualquer outro animal, Cibele. – Aiolia falou num tom repreensivo – Eu vou cuidar dela, mas gostaria que não tornasse esse rito mais desprezível do que já é.

- Cuidado, Aiolia. – Cibele o alertou à medida que ele indicava o caminho tomado pelo outro casal à menina mascarada – Está ficando muito parecido com seu irmão.

- E você deveria guardar a língua dentro da boca, se não quiser fazer companhia a ele no outro mundo. – o cavaleiro de Leão retorquiu mal humorado enquanto guiava e menina – Vamos, Marin.

Eles seguiram em silêncio entre as arvores. A noite estava estrelada, mas sem lua o que obrigava o cavaleiro a usar o próprio cosmo para iluminar o caminho. A menina ao seu lado não deu uma palavra, parecia realmente ser dócil e avessa a contestar ordens, mas a energia ao redor dela estava bem longe de ser suave. Ela tinha sim força o bastante para se tornar uma amazona de prata e se permitissem ela seria a melhor delas.

Chegaram a uma cabana isolada, como eram as casas das amazonas. Entraram no casebre escuro e simples, a pequena sala e os demais cômodos eram iluminados por lampiões o que dava um aspecto fantasmagórico ao lugar. Foi à vez de ela conduzi-lo ao pequeno quarto onde havia uma cama ampla de madeira, dois criados mudos e um pequeno armário. Com a mão ela indicou a cama para que ele se sentasse. Aiolia não protestou, fez o que ela pedia retirando sua capa enquanto isso.

Ele retirou a armadura dourada com cuidado e levando muito mais tempo do que de costume. Marin não o olhava, preferia ficar encarando a porta.

- Devo lhe trazer alguma coisa? – ela perguntou timidamente – Deseja comer, ou beber algo? – Aiolia ponderou por um segundo.

- Água seria bom, tenho sede durante a noite. – ele respondeu e ela saiu do quarto em direção a cozinha.

Ela não demorou mais do que alguns minutos para trazer uma moringa e dois copos de cerâmica. Colocou-os sobre a mesa enquanto Aiolia se livrava da última peça da armadura. Ela se sentou do outro lado da cama, sem encará-lo ou lhe dirigir a palavra. A ausência de som era desconfortável para ambos então ele julgou ser seu dever amenizar aquilo.

- Conhece o ritual, Marin? – ele perguntou de costas para ela.

- Sim... – ela murmurou sem graça – Eu devo me deitar com o senhor, mas não devo permitir que veja meu rosto. Todo resto eu devo obedecer. – o cavaleiro soltou um suspiro pesaroso. Como alguém poderia aceitar aquilo tão bem?

- Já esteve com algum homem? – ele perguntou – Já recebeu carinho, ou algo parecido?

- Não senhor. – ela respondeu.

- Muito bem. A primeira coisa que deve fazer é parar de me chamar de senhor. – ele disse – Eu me chamo Aiolia, cavaleiro de Leão. Vou precisar retirar sua mascara, mas não vou conseguir ver o seu rosto com as luzes apagadas, não se preocupe.

- Devo fazer alguma coisa? – ela perguntou objetiva. Aiolia passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso.

- Tire suas roupas antes de apagar a lamparina. – ele respondeu.

Sem dizer mais nada, Marin retirou a roupa de treinamento, deixando-se vulnerável na presença do cavaleiro de ouro. Aiolia não se virou para observá-la por respeito, ao invés disso ele também retirou suas roupas até que estivesse totalmente nu. Ele pensou que teria sorte se conseguisse cumprir sua tarefa até o fim naquelas circunstâncias.

- Estou pronta. – ela disse baixo deitando-se de costas na cama. Aiolia se virou e então pode vê-la nua. Era de fato muito jovem, mas nem por isso a visão lhe parecia menos atraente. Em outra situação ele não veria qualquer problema em estar com ela, em seduzi-la, em compartilhar a cama. A máscara o incomodava profundamente, estava ali para lembrá-lo de que ela não era uma mulher comum e seus deveres eram grandes fardos eternos. Se ela fosse apenas uma garota e ele apenas um rapaz nada seria tão complicado, ou tão vergonhoso, talvez até gostassem da companhia um do outro.

- Pode apagar a luz, Marin. – ele disse a ela e foi obedecido imediatamente. Marin voltou a se deitar estática ao lado dele. A menina não movia um músculo se quer e tão pouco desejava fazê-lo.

Aiolia tocou o braço direito dela com suas mãos, sentindo a textura delicada da pele. Marin enrijeceu ao sentir o contato. Ele deslizou os dedos pelo braço exposto, ombros e clavícula até chegar à base do pescoço dela e depois o início da fria máscara de metal. Na escuridão daquele quarto nada se via se não o fraco contorno um do outro e somente o tato conseguiria guiá-los.

- Vou retirar sua mascara agora. Garanto que mal consigo ver você do meu lado, então acho que não terá que me matar esta noite. – ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça e então ele retirou a máscara de metal com muito cuidado e a colocou no criado mudo.

Aiolia a sentou na cama e puxou para seus braços. O coração de Marin batia forte, como um pássaro batendo suas asas. As mãos do cavaleiro desciam e subiam pelas costas dela até alcançar sua nuca e se enlaçarem em seus cabelos avermelhados. Ela podia sentir cada milímetro da pele dele contra a dela, a textura das mãos grandes e ásperas sobre seu corpo e estremeceu quando ele lhe beijou o pescoço e respirou pesadamente.

Aiolia levou as mãos ao rosto dela, quase desejando que pudesse vê-lo e saber se estava fazendo o certo. Talvez ela estivesse assustada, ou o achasse feio, ou até mesmo não estivesse sentido prazer algum ao lado dele. Não queria machucar aquela garota e faria o possível para que aquela noite não acabasse como uma lembrança a ser esquecida e encoberta por vergonha e dor. Beijou-lhe a face pequena e então procurou os lábios dela e os sentiu macios contra os seus. Sua língua pediu passagem e Marin cedeu a ele rapidamente. Movimentos sinuosos e os sabores que se misturavam causavam nela sensações estranhas e quentes, enquanto Aiolia se deixava levar pelo calor do corpo feminino colado ao seu.

Ele voltou a beijar o pescoço dela, descendo calmamente até sentir um dos mamilos da garota em sua boca. Ele o beijou, mordiscou de leve e lambeu provocando os gemidos dela. Era um sinal de que estava no caminho certo. Então uma das mãos dele alisou a pernas exposta dela, deslizando até alcançar a coxa, arranhando e apertando possessivamente. Marin enlaçou o pescoço dele com seus braços, deixando que suas mãos se perdessem nos cabelos do cavaleiro de ouro.

Aiolia segurou uma das mãos dela e a levou ao baixo ventre dele, instigando-a a tocá-lo de maneira mais íntima. Marin sentiu a rigidez dele com sua mão e guiada por Aiolia massageava de maneira a dar prazer ao cavaleiro de ouro. Aiolia gemeu contra o pescoço dela a medida que a garota aumentava a velocidade de seus movimentos. Então foi a vez dele deitá-la de uma vez na cama e seus dedos alcançaram o ponto sensível entre as pernas da menina.

Aiolia deslizou dois dedos dentro dela, sentindo-a quente e apertada. Ele fez movimentos sinuosos dentro dela, estimulando-a e arrancando gemidos dos lábios entreabertos da amazona. Marin se agarrou aos lençóis ao sentir a proximidade do orgasmo. Todo corpo dela se contraiu em uma onda de prazer desconhecida para ela. Marin sentia a pressão do membro dele entre suas pernas, latente. O cavaleiro abriu espaço entre as pernas da garota e lá se acomodou.

- Isso pode doer um pouco. – ele disse com a voz rouca, sem esconder que já não conseguia mais agüentar tamanho desejo. Ele beijou o pescoço dela mais uma vez e puxou o corpo dela de encontro ao seu, penetrando-a lentamente. À medida que ele entrava, Marin arranhava as costas largas do cavaleiro sentindo a dor mencionada. Era forte e já havia sentido dores piores em seu treinamento, mas não conseguiu conter a única lágrima que escapou de seus olhos. Aiolia sentiu o gosto do sal quando beijou-lhe a face. Por um momento ele entrou em pânico. – Relaxe. – ele disse.

- Mais... – ela murmurou – Mais rápido. – ela pediu. Aiolia tentou se concentrar no que devia fazer e então voltou a se movimentar dentro dela de maneira ritmada. Marin o enlaçou com suas pernas pela cintura instigando-o a continuar.

Aiolia gemia pesadamente ao ouvido dela, beijava-lhe o pescoço e a boca e estocava cada vez com mais força e mais fundo. Marin ajudava-o mexendo o quadril contra o dele. Ela começava se contrair ao redor dele em outro orgasmo. O cavaleiro resistiu por mais três estocadas e por fim se rendeu dentro dela enquanto Marin gritava alto de prazer.

A exaustão daquele momento não era nada parecida com a de um combate, sentiam os corpos pesados, mas o cavaleiro de Leão sentia-se estranhamente satisfeito a pesar de suas ressalvas no início da noite. Deitou-se ao lado dela e sentiu quando Marin se ergueu para pegar a máscara. Aquilo o irritou, a sensação de que jamais saberia o que ela estava sentindo. Ela o odiava por ter sido designado a cumprir aquela ordem? Ela daria as costas a ele para que não precisasse encarar o homem que cumpriu a tarefa de deflorá-la? Estava machucada, ou havia sentido algum prazer?

Quando ela voltou a se deitar ao lado dele, Aiolia a puxou para seus braços novamente. O cavaleiro sentiu um arrepio ao sentir a máscara fria contra seu peito. Ele pegou uma mecha do cabelo dela entre seus dedos e começou a brincar com ela.

- Não poder ver o seu rosto é desconfortável para mim. – Aiolia disse em tom de confissão – Me sentiria mais tranqüilo se algo em sua expressão me dissesse que está bem depois disso.

- Eu estou bem. – ela murmurou. Ele riu.

- E eu sei que uma amazona nunca diria aquilo que o cavaleiro que a "ensinou" não deseja ouvir. – ele disse – Acho que jamais saberei o que você está sentindo, não é?

- Jamais é muito tempo pra se ter certeza. – ela respondeu baixo.

- Isso ao menos me dá alguma paz no momento. – ele disse ainda brincando com o cabelo dela. – Quando será sua luta pela armadura?

- No primeiro dia da lua crescente. Lutarei pela sagrada armadura de Águia. – havia uma dose de orgulho na voz dela.

- Vai se sair bem. – Aiolia respondeu gentil – Não é qualquer uma que agüenta um cavaleiro de ouro, só as melhores. – se ele pudesse ver o rosto dela teria visto o rubor em sua face – O ritual só termina na véspera da sua batalha, mas se não quiser, podemos ignorar isso. Direi que tudo foi feito pela tradição e não a obrigarei a dividir a cama comigo.

- Se descobrirem terá problemas. – ela respondeu tímida. Ele bufou.

- Eu não sou conhecido por ser o mais disciplinado dos cavaleiros, sabe? – Aiolia disse rindo – Não me importo de ouvir sermões por ter me recusado a forçar uma mulher. Só aceitei esta noite por saber que se não fosse eu seria outro qualquer e talvez não tivesse a menor consideração pela sua integridade. Se não quiser que eu toque em você outra vez, vou entender.

- O Leão tem sua honra. – ela disse rindo – Achava que exageravam sobre isso.

- Não mesmo! – ele retrucou divertido – Honra e orgulho, coisas que alguém me ensinou há muito tempo. – a voz dele se tornou mais sombria.

- Seu irmão? – Marin perguntou tímida. Ele respirou fundo.

- Exatamente. Acho que ele mesmo acabou esquecendo-se da própria lição. – o cavaleiro disse ressentido – Ainda acho difícil acreditar que Aiolos tenha feito isso. Não meu irmão, que sempre foi correto com seu dever. Ele só faria algo assim se estivesse louco. Às vezes passo noites tentando achar uma brecha, uma incoerência na história e nada.

- Louco ou não, era seu irmão. – ela sussurrou – Lembre-se dele nos momentos bons, quando vocês não eram cavaleiros, só irmãos. Ao menos você sabe que fim ele teve, eu talvez nunca saiba o que aconteceu com o meu.

- Acho que família tem sido nosso problema, não? – ele riu ainda que a lembrança fosse triste. Marin bocejou. – Você devia dormir um pouco, vai amanhecer logo. – sem mais palavras eles dormiram um sono sereno, mas o cavaleiro de ouro não sabia que havia entregado seu coração de Leão a uma Águia.

Na manhã seguinte ele despertou sem ter nenhum sinal dela ao seu lado. Aiolia passou a mão pelo cabelo, bagunçando-o ainda mais. Levantou-se da cama e notou a mancha de sangue no lençol, mas Marin havia desaparecido antes que ele pudesse se certificar de que ela estava bem.

O cavaleiro colocou suas roupas e armadura. Não tinha mais nada o que fazer ali se não pensar em uma aprendiz de amazona. Saiu da pequena casa rumo ao santuário, esperava não encontrar ninguém em seu caminho para que não tivesse que dar explicações sobre o que estava fazendo naquela área de treinamento tão cedo. O mais provável é que Marin estivesse em sua rotina de treino e ele não tinha porque agir como se ela lhe devesse qualquer explicação.

Infelizmente os desejos de Aiolia foram frustrados no exato momento que alcançou o primeiro degrau da escadaria que levava às doze casas. Milo também acabava de retornada de sua "missão de ensino" e o sorriso em sua cara era no mínimo revoltante para o cavaleiro de Leão. Comentários sobre a noite anterior seriam inevitáveis e o irmão de Aiolos só podia esperar que o Escorpião fosse alguém digno o bastante para não ter feito mal a pequena amazona desaforada.

- Que noite! – o Escorpião começou rindo – Aquela garota desbocada é uma cobra! Imagine só, ela tentou me morder!

- Poupe-me dos detalhes, Milo de Escorpião. Não quero saber o que fez com a menina. – Aiolia rebateu seco e Milo deu de ombros.

- Tive que amarrá-la pra que ficasse quieta e dei uns bons tapas pela falta de modos. – Milo ria, provocando asco em seu companheiro de armas – Mas tenho que admitir que a noite foi boa, com um pouco de experiência Shaina ficará...Perfeita. – o Escorpião acrescentou com tom desejoso. – Aposto que a sua foi bem mais mansa.

- Não é da sua conta, Milo. – Aiolia rebateu mal humorado.

- Huhuh! Pior que um leão com dor de dente. – Milo debochou do humor do cavaleiro – Do jeito que você é, sou capaz de apostar que você não fez nada com ela. Ficaram conversando a noite toda e quando o sol raiou você se cortou para deixar uma marca de sangue nos lençóis e a pequena lhe será eternamente grata por tê-la poupado do ritual. Isso é tão...VOCÊ! – antes que Milo se desse conta, Aiolia o agarrou pelo pescoço e o ergueu do chão. Furioso, o Leão armava o golpe contra seu suposto "amigo".

- CALE A BOCA! – Aiolia rugiu – O que fiz com Marin não lhe interessa e eu não a desonraria ao contar a você o que se passou entre nós. Não questione, não imagine, não faça especulações a respeito dela ou vou acabar ignorando as regras do santuário e lhe partindo essa cara debochada! – então ele largou Milo no chão e lhe deu as costas.

- Tome cuidado, Leão! – Milo alertou – Se começa a defender muito alguma coisa pode acabar se apegando a ela. E eu não estou falando da honra de uma amazona.

- Vá pro inferno! – foi a única resposta que o Escorpião recebeu. Aiolia continuou subindo as escadas através das doze casas até atingir a casa de Leão.

Naquele dia o Leão não deixou sua casa, tão pouco conversou com qualquer pessoa que não fosse seu criado Garan. Estava de péssimo humor depois da discussão com Milo e era revoltante pensar que um Cavaleiro de Ouro, alguém que devia servir de modelo, poderia ser tão repulsivo ao tratar uma garota como ele havia tratado Shaina. Pior era pensar que ele próprio, Aiolia, havia aceitado aquela ingrata missão.

Não que a noite tenha sido ruim. Aliás, já fazia algum tempo que ele não ficava a sós com uma mulher. Normalmente era uma serva ou outra do santuário, romances sem futuro ou importância alguma. Mas submeter uma amazona, alguém que fora treinada como ele foi, parecia mais do que errado. E apesar de tudo Marin não havia lutado, nem ao menos protestou quando estiveram juntos, não esboçou reação alguma e talvez fosse isso o que estava incomodando tanto.

Se ele ao menos tivesse a certeza de que ela havia sentido algum prazer, não só físico, mas na companhia dele, Aiolia se sentiria bem mais confortável. Eles teriam que se encontrar de novo, e o Leão havia dado sua palavra de que não a tocaria se ela não desejasse. E subitamente ele esperava que ela o quisesse outra vez.

Aiolia voltou a cabana ao cair da noite. Luzes acesas indicavam que o lugar estava ocupado. Ele bateu na porta rudimentar de madeira e esperou até que alguém viesse atendê-lo. Marin abriu a porta e deu um sobressalto ao vê-lo ali, parado no umbral, usando roupas de treinamento apenas. Silenciosa, ela fez sinal para que ele entrasse.

- Você tinha sumido quando eu acordei. – Aiolia disse encarando as costas da pequena amazona enquanto ela entrava na cozinha. – Fiquei preocupado. – Marin parou por um momento.

- Fui tomar um banho e beber a "infusão". – ela respondeu timidamente. Aiolia corou por ela ter dito algo tão pessoal e por não ter pensado nisso antes.

- Não queremos acidentes antes da sua batalha pela armadura, não é mesmo? – o Leão respondeu sem graça – Não sou muito bom com as palavras, então me perdoe se soar rude ao ir direto ao assunto. – ela acenou positivamente – Devemos seguir com o ritual, ou prefere que eu faça o que lhe propus noite passada? – Marin ficou calada por um tempo, até criar coragem para responder.

- O Leão tem sua honra e eu também tenho a minha. – ela respondeu ao se virar para ele – Você foi bom para mim e eu não posso arriscar colocá-lo em problemas caso descubram que trapaceamos.

- Não tem que fazer isso por mim, Marin. Não me importo. – ele desejou tocá-la, mas manteve-se no lugar onde estava.

- Mas eu me importo. – ela retrucou firme – Além do mais, talvez me traga alguma sorte. Cumprir meu dever, mesmo quando uma proposta como essa surge, pode convencer os deuses de que sou merecedora da sagrada armadura. – ela disse convicta. Aiolia se aproximou com cuidado e a abraçou. Ela cheirava a flores secas e sândalo. O cavaleiro deslizou as mãos pelas costas dela e afastou uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha da garota.

- Muito bem então. – ele sussurrou junto ao ouvido dela – Serei seu amuleto da sorte. – então lhe beijou o pescoço exposto – Apague as luzes e venha para o quarto sem máscara, eu estarei esperando você no escuro.

E ele a esperou no escuro pelos seis dias anteriores a batalha pela armadura. Por seis dias cumpriram o ritual que Aiolia tanto abominava a princípio. Por seis dias, enquanto estavam no meio da escuridão, não eram cavaleiro e amazona, eram apenas humanos. Talvez fosse ela, seu jeito sério e responsável, seus surtos de sensibilidade e uma dose de instinto materno. Talvez fosse ele que há muito tempo não sabia o que era ser aceito e receber carinho.

Na véspera da luta Aiolia havia deixado o Santuário para zanzar pela cidade. Ele se passava por um garoto normal, ninguém a ser reparado, entre as lojas. Numa vitrine algo lhe chamou a atenção. Uma faixa de linho branco, com franjas e sem detalhe algum. Era simples, ela pura, era bela e seria perfeita para um presente à Marin. Queria dar a ela um amuleto de boa sorte para a batalha e queria que ela sentisse que ele estava junto dela na arena.

Comprou a faixa e voltou para o Santuário com um entusiasmo incomum. Estava quase anoitecendo e Aiolia nem mesmo se deu ao trabalho de voltar pra casa de Leão. Seguiu direto para a área de treinamento das amazonas, para a pequena cabana que Marin ocupava. O sol acabava de se por quando ele a viu parada diante da porta com um cesto de roupa.

Mais uma vez ele se viu refletido na máscara quando desejava ver algum sinal no rosto dela que indicasse que ele era bem vindo. Se perguntou se ela estaria sorrindo para ele por traz do metal. Ela deixou o cesto no chão.

- Boa noite. – ela o saudou e Aiolia sentiu uma onda inexplicável de alívio. Caminhou até ela, num movimento rápido enlaçou-a pela cintura usando a faixa branca enquanto seus corpos se colavam – O que é isso?! – ela perguntou assustada e o cavaleiro riu.

- Um presente de boa sorte para você. – ele disse enquanto amarrava a faixa ao redor da cintura dela.

- Não precisa me dar presentes. Isso não é parte do ritual. – ela disse num tom constrangido. Ele desejou arrancar a mascara dela e mandá-la longe, poder beijar aquela garota em plena luz do dia e as mãos dela sobre o tórax dele não ajudavam muito.

- E eu já disse que não ligo pra regras. Eu quis lhe dar isso. Não é grande coisa, mas eu gostaria que usasse. Isso é, se você quiser. – ela abaixou o rosto.

- Obrigada. – ela disse.

- Não há de que. – ele respondeu com um sorriso digno de Apolo e Marin sentiu seu coração vacilar uma batida. – Vai me convidar pra entrar ou vamos terminar o ritual ao ar livre? – ela desviou os olhos dos dele.

- Eu... – ela ponderou um segundo – Se não se importa, vou aceitar a proposta que fez na primeira noite hoje. – cavaleiro ou não, Aiolia não pode deixar de sentir o golpe no ego. Então ela não o queria naquela noite. Ele a teve por cinco dias, poderia conviver com isso, não? Talvez, se essa não fosse a última noite em que ela era "obrigada" a aceitar um homem. Ele disfarçou o desapontamento.

- Entendo. Amanhã é um grande dia pra você, precisa descansar. – e ele desejou que este fosse o motivo. Ela acenou com a cabeça positivamente – Mas eu gostaria de passar esta noite em sua companhia, nem que seja só pra conversar.

Ela não protestou. Aiolia entrou na cabana ainda sentindo o golpe no orgulho, mas Marin tinha todo direito de rejeitá-lo. A pesar de tudo, a conversa foi boa e longa como se eles se conhecessem há séculos ou coisa parecida. Eles se entendiam e não era só na cama, o problema era a distância que ela impunha, enquanto tudo o que o cavaleiro mais desejava era arrancar aquela maldita máscara e beijá-la, arrastá-la para aquele quarto e esquecer que algum dia existiu um Santuário a ser protegido, um dever a ser cumprido, uma mulher a ser esquecida.

Queria acreditar que havia algo mais ali além de obrigação. Que Marin sentia alguma afeição pelo homem que a respeitava a cima de tudo e estava sentado diante dela. Quem sabe aquela não fosse à última noite e a amazona ainda o aceitasse. Tê-la por perto, andando pela casa de Leão com sua graça natural, dando ares femininos àquele lugar. Ele não se queixaria, ele não poderia desejar uma vida melhor do que aquela que o sonho lhe mostrava.

Já era madrugada e Aiolia via as luzes da lamparina produzirem sombras dançantes sobre a máscara. Lembrava-se da textura da pele dela, de como ela gemia quando ele a tocava de maneira intima. Queria abraçar aquele corpo pequeno mais uma vez e sentir o cheiro dela misturado ao dele. Não era de seu feitio ignorar uma promessa, mas por uma noite, a última noite, ele precisava de Marin.

Ela estava de costas, lavando um resto de louça suja que estava na pia. Apenas uma lamparina acesa ao seu lado. Tão pequena, tão vulnerável, tão querida. Aiolia caminhou até ela decidido e sorrateiro. Marin não ouviu quando ele se aproximou, ignorou o cosmo incandescente dele, queimando em suas costas, a mão dele apagando a chama da lamparina e o momento em que ele a abraçou forte.

Ela não reagiu e o cavaleiro a girou em seus braços, colando o corpo dela ao seu. Num movimento rápido livrou-se da máscara fria e insensível e num único sopro de insanidade ele a beijou, sabendo que o mundo deles estaria acabado no dia seguinte.

Acabaram no quarto dela, gemendo e chamando um pelo outro em meio às carícias. Aiolia a amou, como a amava dês da primeira noite. Desesperado por ela e seu rosto incógnito. Por uma noite, ele se livrou de seu fardo, de sua armadura, de seu passado e apenas a amou, como um humano, como um homem.

Quando acabaram ele a abraçou forte, beijou suas costas sentindo o toque de cetim contra seus lábios e notando o arrepio que causava nela. Queria poder ver seu rosto naquele instante.

- Eu estive pensando. – ele disse baixo num esforço de iniciar uma conversa – Amanhã você será uma amazona de prata e poderá andar livremente pelo Santuário.

- Ainda não sei se vou ser uma amazona. – ela retrucou meio entristecida.

- Será sim. – ele beijou sua nuca – Tenho certeza que será. E quando for, gostaria que viesse a minha casa. Garan ficaria satisfeito de ver outra pessoa que não seja eu andando por lá. Isso é, se você quiser me visitar.

- Eu adoraria... – ela murmurou em resposta.

Se fosse possível teria usado todo seu cosmos para parar o tempo naquela noite, mas o sol nasceu e eles se despediram silenciosos. No coração do Leão pairava uma esperança desconhecida e quente, um desejo firme de estar sempre próximo a ela. Ele não poderia assisti-la na batalha, mas estaria esperando ansioso por notícias. Sonhando acordado com o momento em que ela subiria as escadas do Santuário e entraria em sua casa, ostentando o brilho prateado da armadura sagrada e pela primeira vez mostrando seu rosto.

Garan o irritou durante toda manhã porque tinha que repetir a mesma pergunta várias vezes para que o mestre respondesse. E tudo que Aiolia conseguia pensar era nela. Milo de Escorpião entrou na casa de Leão por volta das duas da tarde. O escorpião trouxe consigo notícias da arena. Shaina era a nova amazona de Cobra, o que soava irônico, e Marin foi a eleita da armadura de Águia. Afinal ela era uma amazona de prata, exatamente como ele disse que ela seria.

Aiolia se levantou de uma vez e sem pensar a respeito começou a descer as escadarias do Santuário. Milo correu atrás do companheiro de armas sem entender a euforia do amigo.

- Aiolia! – ele chamou – Onde você está indo?! Louco!

- Preciso vê-la! – o leão respondeu – Quero dar os parabéns pessoalmente. – o escorpiano continuou sua perseguição incrédulo com aquilo que estava vendo e ouvindo.

- Perdeu o juízo?! –Milo perguntou enquanto parava Aiolia na altura da casa de Câncer – Ela é uma amazona agora e você um cavaleiro de ouro! Se envolver com ela é proibido!

- Também era há uma semana isso não impediu nem a mim e nem a você de cumprir o maldito ritual! – o leão rugiu.

- Era diferente! – Milo retrucou – Semana passada eram candidatas a amazonas e o que fizemos foi "ensiná-las", ou pelo menos foi o que eu fiz. Você obviamente extrapolou suas obrigações!

- Por que não vai dar lição de moral na sua mãe!? Eu pelo menos não bato em garotas e as forço a fazer nada. – Aiolia rebateu e Milo trincou os dentes.

- Eu fiz o que me era de direito fazer! Olhe pra você, Leão! Está agindo como um idiota apaixonado! – Aiolia parou instantaneamente.

- Não diga asneiras. – o leão respondeu baixo.

- É isso, não é? Se apaixonou por ela! – Milo disse venenoso – Sabe que isso coloca os dois em problemas, não sabe? Você, mesmo sendo irmão do traidor, tem obrigações com o santuário! Vai acabar arruinando a vida dela também. – num ato reflexo Aiolia desferiu um poderoso soco contra o amigo. Milo caiu sentado na escadaria e tudo o que viu foi o Leão correndo. Um leão com um coração apaixonado, correndo para alcançar uma águia.

Ele a encontrou próxima a cabana. A armadura lhe cobria o corpo esguio e o cosmo dela era esplendoroso. O sol estava se pondo e tudo o que ele mais queria era abraçá-la por sua conquista. A pesar dele não ter feito esforço para ser discreto, Marin não se virou para recebê-lo.

- Eu disse que você conseguiria. – Aiolia disse sorrindo ao notar que ela não havia tirado a faixa que ele havia dado – Meu amuleto funcionou muito bem.

- É verdade. – ela murmurou – Obrigada por isso.

- Gostaria de subir comigo até a casa de Leão? Poderíamos comemorar sua vitória, Garan cozinha bem e...

- Eu não vou até a casa de Leão. – ela disse morbidamente.

- Entendo, você deve estar cansada. Podemos ir outro dia. – ele deu um passo em direção a ela.

- Eu não irei até sua casa, cavaleiro. – ela disse fria – Eu sou uma amazona agora e não posso ser vista com um homem pelo Santuário. O ritual acabou e tudo o que existe agora é o respeito entre guerreiro.

- Marin... Eu... – o Leão perdeu a fala.

- O dever vem em primeiro lugar. – Marin começou a caminhar até a entrada da cabana – Até a vista, cavaleiro de Leão. – ela entrou na cabana e fechou a porta, enquanto o leão era deixado do lado de fora, sozinho com sua dor.

Vendo tudo em vermelho ao seu redor, ele subiu novamente a escadaria e a teria lavado com sangue pela infâmia da amazona. E ele, logo ele, que havia lhe dedicado tanto cuidado e tanto respeito era tratado agora como um estranho, um cão sarnento que alguém chuta no meio da rua. Mas ele não era um cão, ele não era um animal inferior para ser rejeitado daquela maneira. Ele era o Leão Dourado, a elite dos doze, ele era Aiolia.

Garan não se meteu em seu caminho, tão pouco chegou perto quando o mestre se pôs a destruir tudo o que via pela frente. Ele estava perturbado, ferido de morte. Tudo nele era ódio cego e surdo. Com dentes trincando de raiva e punhos cerrados, não houve pilastra ou pedaço de mármore que não sofresse golpes. O cosmo atordoado e explosivo era assustador e nem mesmo Aiolia se reconhecia naquele acesso de fúria.

Passado o surto, passado o momento de descontrole, o leão recobrou sua calma e sua razão. Por que ela tinha que ser tão fria? O que havia feito de errado? Ele sabia a resposta, mas relutava em aceitar que tudo aquilo que tinham vivido na ultima semana não passou de um "dever" para ela. Se recusava a admitir que houvesse sido o único a cometer o maior erro de todos, se apaixonar por uma amazona.

Por que ninguém o avisou que doeria tanto amar? Por que ninguém lhe disse que aquilo que se passa entre homem e mulher nem sempre é superável ou fácil de esquecer? E por que agora havia tanta dor, raiva e desejo de voltar até lá e agarrá-la a força, como Milo teria feito? Arrancaria-lhe a máscara e só restaria a ela a opção de matá-lo ou amá-lo e, se ela escolhe-se a primeira opção, era certo que não conseguiria cumprir.

O tempo não ajudou a amenizar. Ele tinha seu orgulho de leão e o teria sempre. Não seria ele quem daria o primeiro passo, não bateria na porta dela outra vez depois de ser rejeitado daquela maneira e se ela o quisesse saberia o caminho da casa de Leão. E toda vez que se esbarravam pelo Santuário pairava no ar o desconforto e o ressentimento. Marin era educada, o que tornava tudo muito pior. Antes ser um inimigo declarado do que um "passado" tratado com educação e cortesia.

Jurou pelo Estíge que nada o faria voltar atrás em sua promessa. Nada o levaria aquela cabana outra vez para oferecer qualquer sentimento à amazona. O coração dela era tão frio e duro quanto à prata de sua armadura. Marin não tinha qualquer sentimento além de subordinação ao seu dever sagrado. Pois que assim fosse. Aquela missão divina não significava nada para ele. Odiava o Santuário, os cavaleiros, os códigos, tudo aquilo que um dia levou seu irmão a morte e agora levava a ruína ao guerreiro de Leão.

E o tempo passou. Vieram os titãs e fatidicamente ele e Marin lutaram do mesmo lado. Ele morreria negando que correu até o campo de batalha no minuto que sentiu que ela estava em perigo. Morreria negando que seu coração falhava toda vez que a via passar.

Relutar era sua sina e a desculpa era o orgulho. Foi só quando Seiya surgiu como pupilo da amazona que Aiolia se convenceu de que poderia ser útil no treinamento do garoto. E Seiya era um bom menino e nem de longe desconfiava que o grande cavaleiro de ouro que observava seu treinamento estava ali para manter os olhos e o coração bem próximos de Marin.

A convivência, ainda que formal, era inevitável e a cada dia o cavaleiro de Leão se convencia que a única chance que teria com a amazona chegaria no dia em que aquela máscara não mais existisse.

Mas o destino quis que Seiya desse as costas ao Santuário para proteger Saori Kido, a suposta reencarnação da deusa Athena. Aiolia odiaria Saga pelo resto da vida por vários motivos. Gêmeos foi o responsável pela condenação de Aiolos, tentou matar Athena, colocou todos os cavaleiros sob seu comando, ordenou que o Leão Dourado lutasse contra Seiya e isso levou a relação de Aiolia e a amazona de prata a um momento crítico.

Ele não a culpava por odiá-lo. Tinha se levantado contra o pupilo dela, o garoto que ambos haviam treinado e que Marin amava como a um irmão. Foram noites de sono perdido, se culpando por não ter notado a farsa de Saga. E agora a mulher que ele amava lhe daria as costas para sempre.

Depois da batalha das Doze Casas, Athena o perdoou e ele lutou em nome da deusa em tantas outras batalhas que perdeu as contas. A cada vez que confrontava um inimigo Aiolia desejava a morte ou a redenção, na esperança de que um dia Marin o amasse, ou perdoasse seu erro infeliz. A pesar de se falarem, de se verem pelo Santuário e sempre agirem com cordialidade, a frieza dela o feria muito mais do que qualquer guerreiro seria capaz, mas um dia ele daria o próprio sangue por ela sem pensar duas vezes.

Ele e Milo tinham voltado a se falar e podiam dizer que acabaram amigos depois de tantos conflitos. Foi numa tarde qualquer, quando as coisas pelo Santuário estavam calmas, que Aiolia se deu conta de que não foi o único a sofrer cicatrizes daquela maldita semana. Milo olhava o por do sol aborrecido.

- Se aquele maldito não tivesse sido tão útil e Athena não o tratasse como um herói, juro que ficaria muito feliz se você tivesse matado Seiya na primeira luta de vocês. – Milo resmungou e Aiolia encolheu os ombros, aquela não era uma lembrança agradável.

- Eu provavelmente teria feito isso, se Shaina não tivesse entrado na briga. – Aiolia respondeu – Ela não é muito racional quando está com raiza.

- Se fosse raiva o que ela estava sentindo eu teria ficado muito satisfeito. – Milo murmurou – Alguma vez você sentiu vontade de voltar no tempo, voltar àquela semana e fazer tudo diferente?

- Do que está falando? – Aiolia fitou o rosto do Escorpião.

- Às vezes eu penso que devia ter visto o rosto dela. – Milo respondeu desanimado – Ela agora vive essa obsessão por aquele moleque irritante e sem graça, só porque ele a viu sem máscara. Fico imaginando o que teria acontecido se fosse eu quem a tivesse visto.

- Ela teria cortado a sua garganta enquanto você dormia. – Aiolia respondeu rindo.

- Fala como se ela não tivesse tentado. Acordei bem a tempo e nos outros dias eu não dormi. – Milo retrucou – Eu digo, será que ela passaria o resto da vida tentando me matar, ou ela escolheria a outra opção.

- No caso dela com Seiya, acho que ela tenta matá-lo pra não admitir que o ama. – Aiolia falou sem dar grande importância – Demorou todo esse tempo pra entender que gosta dela? – Milo não disse nada, apenas confirmou com a cabeça. – É, eu penso nesse tipo de coisa às vezes. Cada dia que passa tenho mais vontade de arrancar aquela máscara.

- Pelo menos suas chances são maiores que as minhas. – Milo retrucou – Marin sempre teve motivos para gostar de você.

- Eu realmente gostaria que você estivesse certo sobre isso.

Não importava mais quantos anos haviam passado até aquele momento. Não importava mais quantas vezes ele tivesse imaginado o que aconteceria. O destino havia guiado o Leão até aquela cabana isolada. Ele observou a silhueta dela ao pôr- do- sol e sentiu que o fato dela ainda usar a faixa que ele havia dado era o sinal de que tudo daria certo. Depois de tudo, Aiolia estava cansado de máscaras, estava cansado de esperar por ela no escuro.

_**Nota da autora: Pensem num projeto antigo! É este! Minha primeira fic de cdz, mas isso não significa que eu seja uma novata no ramo. Tenho fics de Harry Potter e Twilight publicadas, mas esta é uma idéia que eu cultivo a anos! Fic dedicada ao casal Aiolia e Marin, mas tenho planos de fazer um capítulo dedicado ao Milo e a Shaina também. Espero que gostem e comentem.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee **_


	2. Deveres Sinceros

_**Deveres Sinceros**_

O sol se pondo fazia a luz refletir na armadura dourada dele, tingindo tudo a sua volta como se ele fosse o mensageiro do crepúsculo. Se ele soubesse o que se passava dentro dela jamais teria ido até lá, jamais teria voltado para tentá-la contra suas obrigações. E não importava quantos anos se passassem vê-lo sempre traria lembranças inesquecíveis e aquele sentimento sublime e eternamente doloroso.

Sua máscara sempre lhe daria abrigo e se não fosse por ela a muito já teria se denunciado. Pedia aos deuses que aplacassem o que sentia pelo guerreiro dourado, implorava para que viesse a morte rápida pelas mãos do inimigo porque isso seria infinitamente preferível a ver quanto dissabores ela havia causado aquele homem.

Aiolia sempre estaria guardado em suas melhores lembranças, rodeado por seus melhores desejos de felicidade como se em algum momento a vida junto dele fosse possível. E por mais que o tivesse evitado todos estes anos e por mais que o rancor e o desconforto pairassem entre eles, ele sempre seria descente o bastante para deixar seu orgulho de lado e tratá-la com dignidade. E ela sabia que engolir o orgulho era o mesmo que segurar o firmamento nas costas para o Leão .

Ela notou que Aiolia estava relutante em falar e só os deuses poderiam dizer quantas horas ele perdeu tentando criar coragem para voltar à casa da amazona. Marin teve vontade de sair correndo, mas não era uma covarde, tão pouco uma medida desesperada resolveria o problema.

- Seiya não está mais no Santuário. – ela criou coragem para dizer. Na verdade era uma maneira de fugir dos reais motivos do cavaleiro.

- Eu sei disso. – Aiolia respondeu baixo e ela reparou que o rosto dele havia ganhado tons rosados nas bochechas – Não vim por causa dele. – ela sentiu as pernas fraquejarem por um momento.

- Então a que devo sua presença, cavaleiro? – ela revestiu sua voz com o tom frio habitual. Em outros tempos teria funcionado, mas não naquele dia. Ele não era o homem desiludido que um dia ela feriu. Ele era o Leão Dourado, aquele que jamais fraquejava diante do adversário.

- Já faz tempo que você sabe o meu nome. Por que insiste nesse formalismo? – ele avançou dois passos em direção a ela. Marin recuou entrando na casa modesta. Parecia uma dança ensaiada, mas eles já estavam tão acostumados a observar os movimentos um do outro que parecia um ato reflexo natural. Aiolia fechou a porta atrás de si. Não precisavam de testemunhas para qualquer coisa que fosse dita entre aquelas paredes.

- É o protocolo. Você é um cavaleiro de ouro e eu lhe devo respeito. – Marin tentou manter sua pose digna e somente a mascara poderia ocultar o fato de que seu lábio inferior tremia diante da coação sutil daquele homem.

- Eu entenderia isso se estivéssemos na presença de terceiros. – ele disse com aquele tom de voz acolhedor e ressentido – Eu esperava que entre nós as formalidades fossem deixadas de lado.

- Não seria apropriado. É bom que cada um de nós saiba seu devido lugar. – ela disse dando as costas a ele. Aiolia não lutou contra seus impulsos. Ele segurou o braço dela para que Marin permanecesse ali.

- Então me diga o que é mais apropriado a um homem do que pronunciar em alto e bom som o nome da mulher mais íntegra, mais dedicada, forte e querida neste mundo? – ela estremeceu diante das palavras firmes dele. O que dizer diante de tal declaração quando tudo o que ela mais desejava era retribuir ao carinho dele. – Me diga o que eu devo fazer para que seja apropriado?

- Não diga coisas das quais pode se arrepender. – ela disse num tom baixo.

- A única coisa da qual me arrependo é de não ter vindo antes. – ele retrucou ríspido – Pelo amor que tem ao seu pupilo e a Athena, por que você insiste em me torturar desse jeito?

- Você sabe o por que. Nosso dever é... – ela não terminou de falar. Ele a virou para que ficassem cara a cara e nunca em sua vida o cavaleiro odiou tanto aquela máscara maldita.

- PARE DE USAR ESSA MALDITA PALAVRA! – ele rugiu – O único dever que tenho é o de ser verdadeiro comigo mesmo então pare de se esconder atrás dessa desculpa e me diga com todas as letras o que te leva a me torturar por todos esses anos!?

- Não me obrigue a falar, Aiolia... – a voz dela foi cortada por um soluço – Por favor...

- Eu devia ter feito isso há muitos anos! – ele respondeu entre dentes. Marin não conseguia se afastar dele e num movimento rápido e preciso o Leão arrancou a máscara que cobria o rosto da amazona. A peça de metal voou longe fazendo um barulho estridente ao bater no chão de pedra.

Marin o encarou em choque, com rosto descoberto e expondo suas lágrimas livremente. Num ato reflexo ela tentou levar as mãos ao rosto para encobri-lo, mas Aiolia não permitiu. Era a primeira vez que a via sem artifícios, sem obrigações e ele estava deslumbrado pela beleza que permaneceu tantos anos oculta.

Ele teve todos os motivos para odiá-la por sua frieza. Ele teve todos os motivos para esquecê-la. Se viveu todos esses anos incapaz de tirá-la do coração então não havia outra coisa a fazer se não admitir. Ele a amava e agora receberia a morte de braços abertos, feliz por ter vivido o suficiente para contemplar aquele rosto sonhado. Marin não esboçava outra reação se não sua condição indefesa. Aiolia se culpou por forçá-la aquilo, mas a amazona nunca pareceu se preocupar com o dano que havia causado a ele.

- Me perdoe por isso, mas eu me recuso a viver mais um dia nesta angustia de não saber o que você sente. – ele respondeu em tom grave, liberando-a do toque dele. Aiolia respirou fundo e se pôs de joelhos diante dela com a cabeça baixa – Você conhece a lei e suas opções. Eu não farei objeção à morte se é isso o que você deseja. Morrerei feliz em saber que a ultima coisa que vi foi o seu rosto.

Foram minutos, ou seriam séculos? Na espera de uma resposta, ou da morte, ele já tinha perdido a noção do tempo. Ela não se moveu e os soluços ainda eram audíveis. Seria tão grande a dúvida, ou o peso do dever sempre falaria mais alto no coração dela? Ambos sabiam no que implicava a escolha do amor. Abrir mão da honra de servir Athena, ser rechaçados pelos companheiros, deixar o Santuário para se tornar apenas mais um na multidão.

Nenhum dos dois conheceu a vida longe das armas, longe de palavras como "cosmo", "sétimo sentido", "ordem", "obediência". Assumir que existia algo além daquelas colunas de mármore, longe de códigos e armaduras reluzentes, era assustador. No entanto, para ele aquelas eram coisas secundárias dês de que perdeu o irmão e encontrou outra pessoa para amar.

Aiolia se ergueu do chão e observou a figura desolada dela. Marin tremia diante dele, frágil e desprotegida, como se suas lágrimas fossem motivo de vergonha ou se seu lindo rosto fosse indigno de ser visto. Como poderia se para ele nada era mais belo do que aquele rosto? Como ela podia temê-lo quando não havia ninguém neste mundo que quisesse protegê-la como ele queria? O cavaleiro de Leão caminhou até ela novamente e a enlaçou pela cintura com seus braços cobertos pela armadura dourada. Com cuidado ele ergueu o rosto da garota para que ela o olhasse. Secou suas lágrimas e acariciou a face dela.

- Se você não diz a sua escolha permite que eu tire minhas próprias conclusões. Então escolherei aquilo que desejo ouvir de sua boca, pois sinto no meu coração dês da primeira noite. – ele beijou a face dela e a abraçou forte – Eu te amo, Marin. Será que você não consegue perceber isso? – então qual era o sentido de negar mais uma vez? Tudo nela clamava por ele, tudo nela correspondia ao sentimento que o cavaleiro confessava. Jamais seria capaz de matá-lo, jamais seria capaz de negar amor a ele quando já não existia mais uma máscara. Ela retribuiu o abraço forte dele, se agarrou a Aiolia como se ele fosse uma divindade, inebriou-se com o cheiro dele e com o toque de seus dedos sobre a pele dela.

- Me perdoe... – ela suplicou – Eu fui tão cega, tão estúpida!

- Você sempre foi perfeita. – ele respondeu. Não havia mais a necessidade de palavras. Os lábios se encarregaram de satisfazer o desejo de anos de espera. Beijaram-se pela primeira vez sem o peso do dever, sem o peso da culpa. O único dever agora era o prazer de amar um ao outro.

Voltar para a casa de Leão quando o dia estava raiando foi quase impossível para ele, mas havia muito que ser resolvido antes do dia seguinte e alguns favores a serem cobrados. A espera foi longa e penosa, agora que tinha a chance de ter sua felicidade ao lado dela não deixaria escapar assim tão fácil.

Bastavam duas testemunhas para que pudesse ser feito. Bastavam vinte e quatro horas para que o mundo soubesse que ele a amava. Ignoraria a lei, o dever de subordinação ao Santuário, ignoraria o céu e a terra naquele momento, mas não viveria mais fingindo que estava bem sozinho.

Chegou à casa de Escorpião após passar direto pela própria casa. Milo estava jogado no sofá, usando roupas informais e pareceu espantado com a entrada repentina do Leão. O cavaleiro possuidor da Antares se levantou e se pôs a analisar o amigo. Aiolia resplandecia satisfação e urgência.

- Posso saber a que devo a honra da visita? – Milo perguntou enquanto apertavam as mãos. Aiolia sorriu timidamente.

- Estou a um passo da felicidade mais completa que puder imaginar, mas para chegar até lá vou precisar da sua ajuda. – Aiolia respondeu confiante e Milo arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- O que você quer de mim? – o Escorpião questionou desconfiado.

- Preciso que seja minha testemunha. – Aiolia disse firmemente – Eu vou me casar com Marin. – Milo saltou do outro lado da sala, como se o amigo estivesse prestes a desferir um golpe mortal.

- Ficou louco? Perdeu o juízo de vez?! – Milo perguntou – Se descobre você vai perder sua armadura e ela perderá a dela! É proibido pelas leis do Santuário! E terá que lutar contra os outros cavaleiros pela transgressão!

- Você me falando do que é ou não proibido chega a ser cômico. – Aiolia rebateu – Você mais do que qualquer outro sabe o que tenho passado todos estes anos. Se alguma vez lhe pedi alguma coisa é neste dia. Preciso de duas testemunhas. Garan já concordou.

- Aiolia, não faça isso. Depois de tudo o que passou pra ter sua reputação limpa! – Milo tentou argumentar.

- Eu nunca me importei com reputação. – Aiolia disse estranhamente sereno – Eu odiei este Santuário por anos devido à morte do meu irmão. Odiei e odeio ainda mais por ser o motivo que me levou a loucura por amar uma mulher que era proibida. Eu amo Marin e por Athena, ela me ama também. Você tem vivido o mesmo tormento que eu vivi. Por tudo o que mais ama, me ajude!

- Você faria o mesmo por mim se eu lhe pedisse pra ser minha testemunha? – Milo encarou o Leão nos olhos. Aiolia sorriu em resposta.

- Serei seu padrinho, se um dia conseguir domar a cobra. – Milo estendeu a mão ao amigo.

- Então está feito. – apertaram as mãos selando o acordo – Eu serei seu padrinho e testemunha num casamento clandestino. Vai ser divertido.

- Amanhã, ao pôr-do-sol, na capela que fica no alto do penhasco que dá para o oceano. – Aiolia disse sorridente.

- Um casamento ortodoxo? – Milo ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Nenhuma divindade neste Santuário abençoaria a união. Eu fui criado na Igreja Ortodoxa, até Aiolos se tornar cavaleiro. – Aiolia respondeu sem dar grande crédito – Não me importa o deus que vai consagrar este momento, só me importa que ela esteja ao meu lado no altar.

- Espero nunca chegar a este estado de demência. – Milo riu.

- Vai chegar, pode apostar nisso. E no dia em que estiver neste estado, eu vou estar olhando pra sua cara lerda enquanto você vê uma certa amazona vestida de branco caminhando em sua direção. – Aiolia retrucou – Essa é a praga que te rogo.

- Veremos isso. – Milo deu de ombros. Aiolia deixou a casa de escorpião e voltou para sua própria casa, sentindo que seu peito não era capaz de suportar tanta felicidade.

Ao pôr-do-sol do dia seguinte, Aiolia, Milo e Garan estavam de pé no altar da pequena igreja branca. Os bancos rústicos estavam vazios e além deles somente um sacerdote se encontrava no lugar. Do alto do penhasco a visão do mar era asfixiante e dava a impressão de que o lugar seria engolido por Poseidon. O Leão retorcia as mãos de ansiedade enquanto os amigos tentavam manter o ar sério que a ocasião exigia.

Quando os últimos raios de sol entraram no pequeno templo, Marin surgiu na porta, usando um vestido branco simples e com o rosto encoberto por um véu. Não havia máscara alguma, mas havia um ramalhete de flores silvestres em suas mãos. Ela caminhou sozinha, desejava que o irmão a conduzisse naquele momento. Shaina estava logo atrás dela e por mais que discordasse da decisão da companheira de treinos, não foi capaz de recusar o pedido sincero. A Serpente sabia que se um dia precisasse, Marin faria o mesmo por ela.

Marin caminhou tranqüila, guardando o medo e o nervosismo para si. Lembrou-se da primeira noite e da maneira gentil com a qual ele a havia tratado. Ele agora lhe estendia a mão e ela aceitou sem ressalvas, para caminharem juntos por uma vida inteira. O celebrante saudou a todos e não fez objeção ao fato de Shaina usar máscara.

Todo rito foi feito em grego, com cânticos louvando a Deus e celebrando o amor puro do casal. Trocaram alianças, receberam uma benção e então o sacerdote colocou sobre as cabeças dos noivos coroas de flores presas uma a outra por uma fita branca. Eles deram as mãos e caminharam juntos ao redor do altar. Seus primeiros passos como marido e mulher.

Estava feito. Com o céu e a terra por testemunhas, eles se amavam e haviam escolhido a vida compartilhada um com o outro à vida solitária. O Leão não cabia em si de tanto orgulho e felicidade, e a Águia abria suas asas para alçar o maior vôo de todos.

Voltaram para a casa quando o céu já estava escuro. No caminho capara a casa, Marin usou a máscara para manter as aparências. Mais uma vez eles estavam juntos diante da cabana da amazona. Por mais que se amassem e desejassem compartilhar sua felicidade com os amigos e assumir publicamente o compromisso, as regras do Santuário eram claras e por tanto tudo o que sentiam um pelo outro era proibido.

Viveriam em casas separadas durante a manhã e a noite ele iria até ela. O mundo ao redor deles faria oposição ao sentimento, mas por uma noite, aquela noite, eles fariam de conta que eram apenas seres humanos e viveriam o momento de maneira plena. Assim que Aiolia fechou a porta atrás de si Marin retirou a máscara mais uma vez.

O Leão gastou alguns segundos apreciando o rosto dela antes de tomá-la nos braços e beijá-la como sempre desejou fazer. Em resposta a voracidade do marido, Marin enlaçou o pescoço dele com os braços e permitiu que suas mãos se emaranhassem nos cabelos dele. Aiolia desceu suas mãos pelo corpo da amazona e sem muita paciência abriu o vestido que ela usava. O tecido leve escorregou pelo corpo esguio parando aos pés dela. O Leão a pegou no colo e carregou para dentro do quarto.

Deitou-a na cama e pôs-se a retirar as próprias roupas com rapidez. Voltou para os braços dela o mais rápido possível e permitiu que suas mãos, peles e lábios se entrelaçassem e cumprissem aquela sina tão desejada por ambos. Conheciam-se bem entre quatro paredes, sabiam o que levava o parceiro a gemer de forma mais intensa, ou gritar mais forte. Ela o prendeu pela cintura com suas pernas, sentindo a rigidez em sua entrada e instigando-o a penetrá-la.

Aiolia não se via capaz de negar o desejo dela então a estocou de uma só vez, bem fundo e forte, fazendo-a gritar. À medida que o ritmo se impunha tudo parecia uma dança bem coreografada e harmoniosa. Marin fechou os olhos ao sentir os primeiros espasmos se aproximando e sentiu novamente os lábios dele sobre os seus. Quando todo o corpo de Marin se contraiu num orgasmo intenso Aiolia não conseguiu resistir muito e a acompanhou no momento de prazer.

Adormeceram ao lado um do outro, abraçados e livres de qualquer máscara ou dever. Estavam juntos e estavam felizes e assim seria por longos anos, enquanto os deuses julgassem que aquele era o destino de ambos.

De fato, o tempo de amor clandestino foi feliz. Viviam uma vida dupla, guerreiros pela manha e marido e mulher a noite. Para todos os cavaleiros, exceto Milo de Escorpião, o que existia entre o Leão e a Águia era apenas uma forte amizade e muito respeito. As suspeitas sempre existiriam, mas nunca conseguiram fundamentá-las com fatos concretos. Foi então que a ameaça negra pairou sobre o Santuário de Athena e os espectros de Hades trouxeram caos e destruição em nome de seu senhor.

Aiolia, assim como os outros cavaleiros, desceu ao mundo dos mortos para enfrentar o deus do submundo. Foram momentos de tensão, luta exaustiva e o permanente medo da morte. O Santuário nunca fora atacado tão brutalmente antes, mas a sorte sorriu aos guerreiros de Athena e o Leão voltou para casa, vitorioso.

A aflição do confronto com Hades desapareceu, mas a paz entre o casal clandestino durou pouco. Foi numa manhã chuvosa que Marin entrou na casa de Leão visivelmente afobada. Aiolia se surpreendeu com a presença da esposa ali. A amazona retirou a máscara com as mãos tremulas. O cavaleiro de ouro correu até ela abraçando-a com força.

- Por tudo o que é mais sagrado, o que aconteceu para que viesse até aqui neste estado? – ele perguntou urgente enquanto afagava os cabelos úmidos dela. – Diga, por favor, antes que eu enlouqueça.

- Aconteceu uma coisa. – ela murmurou – Algo que pode nos colocar em perigo e não acho que poderemos manter o segredo por muito tempo. – Aiolia a abraçou com mais força.

- Alguém nos viu juntos? – ele perguntou temeroso. Ela negou com a cabeça.

- Se fosse assim eu já o teria matado. Não é isso. – Marin respondeu.

- Então me diga o que é. – ele implorou.

- Eu estou grávida... – a voz da amazona saiu num sopro de voz. Aiolia ficou estático com a notícia. Então era isso, não havia mais como esconder do mundo o que existia entre eles. Aquele foi um segundo eterno de confusão. O medo da punição que seria dada a eles, misturado a alegria de saber que dentro dela havia um pedaço dele. Aiolia levou a mão ao ventre dela num ato reflexo. – Me perdoe. – ela disse chorando.

- Não há o que perdoar. – ele disse secando os olhos dela – Serão tempos difíceis, mas vamos passar por isso juntos e eu não vou permitir que façam mal a vocês.

- O que faremos agora? – ela disse enquanto colocava a mão sobre a dele.

- Eu vou me entregar e esperar que alguns amigos tenham a bondade de nos ajudar. – Aiolia respondeu convicto – Não importa o que aconteça, eu vou estar ao seu lado.

Aiolia subiu sozinho as doze casas, adentrou o salão do grande mestre e se ajoelhou diante da deusa Athena. Com a cabeça baixa ele confessou seu crime, não alegou arrependimento, mas pediu para que qualquer punição que fosse designada a Marin fosse executada nele.

O escândalo do cavaleiro de Leão balançou as estruturas do Santuário. Esperava-se tudo de Aiolia, menos uma atitude como aquela. Olhares de censura o perseguiam por toda parte, enquanto Marin sofria humilhações constantes por ter se apaixonado por um cavaleiro. Com medo de que sua esposa sofresse alguma agressão, Aiolia optou por permanecer na cabana até o dia que ambos seriam levados a julgamento diante dos outros guerreiros dourados e da própria Athena.

Entraram na sala de julgamento de mãos dadas, encarando a todos com a cabeça erguida e trajando suas respectivas armaduras. O silêncio era tamanho que apenas o barulho das contas do rosário de Shaka era ouvido. Aiolia notou que Milo estava inquieto e não era para menos, havia colocado seu amigo em perigo quando lhe pediu o favor. O semblante de Um transparecia preocupação, Saga e Kanon estavam inexpressivos, Shura refletia sobre algum aspecto da situação, Afrodite olhava com ar de desdém e seus sentimentos estavam afinados com os de Máscara da Morte. No lugar de Dokko de Libra, estava Shiryu de Dragão. Aldebaran e Kamus os encaravam com imparcialidade. Por fim Aiolos de Sagitário encontrava-se com os olhos vermelhos por ver o irmão naquela situação. Athena se ergueu e assim fizeram todos os cavaleiros.

- Declaro aberto o julgamento de Aiolia, cavaleiro de ouro da constelação de Leão, e Marin, amazona de prata da constelação de Águia. – Saori falou com seriedade – Que sejam lidas as acusações que pesam sobre eles. – Kamus se ergueu com um pergaminho em mãos.

- Os réus são acusados de contraírem matrimônio em segredo, violando a lei e dever de total dedicação à deusa Athena e ao Santuário. Além disso, recai sobre o cavaleiro de Leão a acusação de ter deflorado a amazona, quando ela ainda era uma aprendiza, e ter lhe arrancado a máscara à força. – Kamus se sentou após terminar a leitura do documento.

- O que tem a dizer em sua defesa? – Athena perguntou aos dois.

- Sou culpado de todas as acusações, minha senhora. – Aiolia estufou o peito ao falar e segurou firme a mão da esposa – Mas Marin foi convencida por mim a tomar parte nisso, por tanto peço que ela seja excluída das acusações.

- Um casamento não é unilateral, cavaleiro. – Saori disse serena – Marin de Águia retire sua máscara, por favor. – Marin obedeceu sem pestanejar. – O que tem a dizer sobre a alegação de Aiolia?

- Ele está tentando minimizar o meu erro, sou tão culpada quanto ele. – Marin estufou o peito.

- O que os motivou a cometer tal ato? – Athena prosseguiu.

- Quanto a acusação de que eu deflorei Marin quando ela ainda era uma aprendiz, eu realmente o fiz, mas estava cumprindo ordens deste mesmo Santuário. – Saori arregalou os olhos diante da declaração de Aiolia – É uma tradição repulsiva e antiga, mas pode perguntar a qualquer um dos cavaleiros aqui presentes e eles poderão confirmar. Uma semana antes da batalha pelas armaduras, as aprendizas são entregues a cavaleiros selecionados para que sejam defloradas por eles.

- Isso é verdade? – Athena questionou o conselho dourado, absolutamente chocada e a resposta silenciosa era uma confirmação repugnante. – Isso é degradante! Por favor, prossiga com seu discurso.

- Eu me apaixonei por Marin naquela semana, ela cumpriu com seu dever e passou a me evitar. Isso durou anos, mas quando a batalha das doze casas terminou eu percebi que não podia mais viver a angustia de nunca saber o que ela sentia por mim. Foi quanto eu arranquei a máscara dela. Marin poderia ter me matado, mas não o fez, por tanto ela não violou seu dever quando escolheu me amar. O casamento foi idéia minha. Vivemos sobre a ameaça constante de um ataque, nunca sabendo se sobreviveremos mais um dia, eu a convenci de cometer esta loucura para que pudéssemos viver, ainda que por pouco tempo, esse amor.

- Por que somente agora vocês decidiram se entregar? – Athena perguntou.

- Por que em pouco tempo, nem que quiséssemos poderíamos esconder o que aconteceu. – Marin se pronunciou – Eu estou grávida. Esperando um filho de Aiolia de Leão. – fez-se silêncio mortal na sala por um longo minuto.

- Caberá aos cavaleiros julgarem o casal por seus crimes contra o Santuário. – Saori declarou. – A começar por Mu de Áries.

- Inocentes. – Mu respondeu.

- Seu voto, Aldebaran de Touro. – Athena pediu.

- Inocentes. – Aldebaran falou retumbante.

- Saga e Kanon, votem. – Athena ordenou.

- Culpados. – Saga respondeu.

- Culpados – Kanon seguiu o irmão.

- Máscara da Morte, sua vez. – Athena continuou.

- Culpados. – ele respondeu.

- Shaka, seu voto, por favor. – Athena pediu.

- Inocentes. – Shaka declarou serenamente.

- Shiryu, como representante de Dokko de Libra, qual o seu voto? – Saori perguntou.

- Inocentes. – foi a resposta do Dragão.

- Aiolos, seu voto. – Athena ordenou.

- Inocentes. – Aiolos disse com voz embargada.

- Afrodite.

- Culpados.

- Shura.

- Culpados.

- Kamus.

- Inocentes. – Kamus respondeu.

- Só falta um voto e caberá a Milo de Escorpião empatar a votação, e neste caso cabe a mim o voto de Minerva, ou decidir pela inocência dos réus. – Athena disse solene – Qual o seu voto, Milo de Escorpião? – Milo ficou mudo por um momento. Aiolia prendeu a respiração. Sabia que o amigo estava correndo riscos grandes e agora cabia ao escorpião decidir.

- Inocentes. – Milo declarou por fim e uma onda de alívio percorreu a sala.

- Eu declaro que Aiolia de Leão e Marin de Águia são inocentes das acusações. – Athena falou – Declaro também que o costume envolvendo o abuso de aprendizes de amazona está oficialmente extinto e agracio com minha benção o casamento dos dois, mas Marin será afastada da posição de amazona de prata. Não queremos por em risco a vida de uma criança concebida no Santuário e protegida por Athena. – Saori sorriu para ambos e o casal se abraçou forte.

De fato seria impossível para Marin manter a rotina de treinamentos naquele estado e quando o quarto mês de gestação chegou a barriga já era bem visível. Depois de tantos anos separados e outros tantos meses vivendo as escondidas, agora ela morava com ele na casa de Leão e nada podia ser mais perfeito.

Agora seriam uma família de fato, contando inclusive com a presença de Aiolos nos momentos mais felizes. Aiolia não podia se imaginar merecedor de tudo aquilo, tão pouco aceitar que o que havia sido um erro no passado o levou tão longe. Tantos medos, tantas dúvidas e sentimentos contraditórios.

O que julgou ser uma maldição se tornou sua benção. Suas dúvidas agora se resumiam aos questionamentos quanto ao sexo da criança que logo nasceria. Não conseguia deixar de se sentir envaidecido. Seu filho estava chegando ao mundo, seu herdeiro e era Marin quem o carregava.

O verão se aproximava quando numa manhã clara Marin sentiu as primeiras dores. O alvoroço se instaurou nas doze casas quando seus moradores souberam que era chegada a hora. Nunca antes na história do Santuário o choro de um recém nascido foi ouvido e a expectativa era grande.

Por seis horas Aiolia foi mantido do lado de fora do quarto e a cada grito da mulher em trabalho de parto o guerreiro tinha ganas de arrombar a porta e ver o que se passava com ela. Horas longas em que ele foi apoiado por seus amigos, que guardavam respeitoso e apreensivo silêncio. Em outra situação, o Leão teria rido de Milo, que agia como se fosse ele o pai. A verdade é que o escorpião se considerava em partes responsável pelo casamento do amigo e ficaria mortificado se algo desse errado.

Quando a sexta hora chegou, Athena em pessoa adentrou a casa de Leão. O cosmo resplandecente da deusa trouxe serenidade ao ambiente tenso. Saori sorria satisfeita enquanto caminhava até Aiolia. Ela pousou a mão sobre o ombro dele.

- Não precisa se preocupar tanto. – ela disse – Seu filho está prestes a respirar pela primeira vez. – então o choro estridente foi ouvido. O choro de uma criança que acabara de chegar ao mundo.

Aiolia não pensou duas vezes antes de entrar no quarto, quase colocando a porta a baixo. Shaina estava parada ao lado da cama de casal, numa posição de valete. O Leão imaginou que ela esteve o tempo todo ao lado da esposa dele, ajudando-a. Foi impossível não sentir alguma empatia por ela. Então encarou sua mulher, exausta, segurando em seus braços um embrulho de mantas como se fosse o maior dos tesouros.

Ele foi até ela, dividido entre a preocupação e a curiosidade. Beijou-a com carinho e então olhou para seu próprio filho. Um menino forte, belo e saudável, que dormia despreocupado nos braços da mãe.

- Precisamos de um nome pra ele. – Aiolia murmurou enquanto acariciava o rostinho do filho – Mas acho que chamá-lo de Adonis, ou Hércules seria muita presunção minha. – eles riram.

- Pensei que seria justo homenagear seu irmão. – Marin respondeu num fio de voz – Aiolos Touga. – Aiolia respondeu a ela com um sorriso. Beijou a esposa de maneira terna e depois depositou sobre a testa do garotinho adormecido.

- Me parece perfeito. – Aiolia disse – Acho que você precisa descansar agora. – Marin segurou a mão dele.

- Fica aqui comigo. – ela pediu com a voz sonolenta, enquanto Shaina pegava o pequeno Aiolos e colocava no berço ao lado da cama dos pais. – Obrigada, Shaina. – a amazona se restringiu a um aceno de cabeça e deixou o quarto.

- Fico com você pra sempre, se você quiser. – ele sussurrou para ela. Marin fechou os olhos e adormeceu em seguida, sonhando com um futuro lindo onde havia muito riso e felicidade, onde eles estavam juntos, olhando o filho crescer.

Enquanto Aiolia e Marin descansavam de um dia turbulento o mundo continuava a rodar e traçar o destino sinuoso das pessoas que nele vivem. Em especial o destino de um outro cavaleiro e uma outra amazona.

Milo estava escorado numa pilastra da casa de Leão quando Shaina deixou o quarto de Marin. Mesmo que não pudesse ver seu rosto sabia que ela estava cansada, mais do que isso, sabia o que estava se passando pela cabeça dela naquele instante.

Shaina podia se fazer de durona para o mundo inteiro, mas ela não o enganava. Não passava de uma menina assustada por trás de uma máscara de frieza. Ele apostaria sua armadura no palpite de que ela estava imaginando o seu futuro ao lado de um homem, com filhos e uma vida normal. E Milo sabia muito bem quem era o homem dos sonhos dela.

Seiya não passava de um fedelho mimado. Um frangote que mal tinha saído dos cueiros e tinha o dom de atrair problema e mulheres. Protegido por Athena e venerado em segredo por Shaina, o cavaleiro de bronze recebeu dos deuses muito mais do que aquilo que lhe era de direito.

Milo nunca conseguiu entender o que ela via nele, como também nunca conseguiu esquecer-se dela e daquele maldito quarto. Shaina não prestava nem pra remédio, era uma víbora disfarçada de gente, um bicho peçonhento proto para dar o bote, vil, traiçoeira, baixa, perigosa, irritante, irresistível. Podem pensar que aquilo era puro orgulho ferido e talvez até fosse no começo, mas depois de tantos anos vigiando seus passos, ou rastejo, Milo se via preso numa teia sadicamente traçada pelo destino.

Ele saiu das sombras, como era de seu feitio. Aproximou-se dela sorrateiro, sem que a amazona percebesse. Ela estava distraída o bastante para não perceber, só notou que não estava sozinha quando ele soprou sua nuca de uma maneira sedutoramente debochada.

- Deixe-me adivinhar... – ele disse num sussurro junto ao ouvido dela – Sonhando com um certo cavaleiro de bronze e com o tipo de cria que poderiam por no mundo?

- O que eu penso não é da sua conta, cavaleiro. – ela disse entre dentes. Milo riu debochado.

- Isso me diz que eu acertei na mosca. – ele disse – Você não se cansa de ser desprezada por um cavaleiro inferior?

- E quem disse que eu desejo alguma coisa dele?! – Shaina retrucou desaforada.

- Ele viu seu rosto e você não o matou, só posso presumir que você, como boa cobra que é, está rastejando aos pés dele na esperança de que ele a ame um dia. – Milo falou venenoso.

- Cale a boca! – ela ordenou.

- Me faça calar, se é isso o que quer. Sabe que estou dizendo a verdade. – Milo retrucou – Mas para alguém que teve um cavaleiro de ouro na cama, se contentar com um reles cavaleiro de bronze é no mínimo decepcionante. Confesso que esperava mais de uma amazona que eu mesmo "ensinei".

- Você não passa de um falastrão que precisa imobilizar uma mulher pra ter uma boa transa. – ela retrucou, acertando o cavaleiro em seu ponto mais vulnerável, o orgulho.

- Na verdade, não preciso. Mas torna as coisas mais excitantes e quebra a rotina. – ele respondeu sedutoramente junto ao ouvido dela. – E aposto que você ainda lembra o quão...Atencioso eu posso ser.

- Por que não vai pro inferno?! – ela rosnou em resposta.

- Isso é um convite para ir até a sua cabana? – ele lançou a ela um olhar de desdém – Eu adoraria. – ele tentou enlaçar a cintura dela, mas foi empurrado com força contra a pilastra mais próxima. Shaina deixou a casa de Leão cega de raiva enquanto Milo a observava partir sem reação.

E por mais que seus encontros sempre se resumissem à troca nada sutil de "gentilezas", era inevitável não se sentir um garoto perto dela. Aquele era seu desejo mais secreto, seu objetivo mais repugnante e impossível, mas Shaina era um código a ser decifrado e o mistério sempre foi um ótimo afrodisíaco. Quisera poder afirmar que era apenas desejo o que sentia, mas a cada dia, a cada recusa, a cada ofensa, ele se via mais e mais envenenado por um sentimento desconhecido. O veneno de serpente que corria nas veias dela, o veneno de escorpião que corria nas veias dele, em nada se comparavam com o veneno daquele amor doentio.

_**Nota da Autora: Demorou, mas chegou! Peguem leve com as críticas, mas fim de novela é sempre melosinho assim mesmo. Quanto a Milo e Shaina, pensem que os dois são carne de pescoço da pior qualidade, mas Milo é muito mais do que apenas um sádico filho da mãe e vocês terão a chance de vê-lo em seus melhores e piores momentos em breve. Podem esperar crises de ciúmes, brigas constantes, xingamentos e ofensas variadas. Uma serpente e um escorpião sempre dão o que falar. Espero que tenham gostado do final do Aiolia e da Marin.**_

_**Fiquei muito feliz pelas reviews e espero que continuem comentando.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


	3. Envenenando um coração

_**Envenenando um coração**_

_**Há uma abertura entre  
Há uma espaço onde nós nos encontramos  
Onde eu termino e você começa**_

Ele desceu as doze casas contrariado naquele dia e, por mais que jamais admitisse isso, estava nervoso por ter de cumprir aquela missão. Com tudo, pouco ou nada importavam seus escrúpulos, ordens eram ordens e ele tinha a obrigação de cumpri-las.

Queria ter metade do gênio de Aiolia. O colega de profissão não tinha nenhum problema em virar as costas ao Santuário se achasse que uma determinação do Grande Mestre ia contra seus princípios e sua ética pouco ortodoxa. O Leão sempre agia de acordo com suas próprias regras, arredio a qualquer tipo de ordem que contrariasse seu coração e nunca desperdiçava uma boa oportunidade de mostrar que jamais serviria ao homem que mandou matar seu irmão Aiolos.

Seu humor não melhorou quando topou com as duas amazonas que Cibele trouxe. Aiolia agia como se aquilo fosse um martírio, enquanto Milo, mesmo pensando que era absurdo um ritual daqueles em tempos modernos, sentia a ansiedade e a urgência de estar com uma mulher nos braços. Se bem que o termo "mulher" mal podia ser indicado àquelas duas meninas mascaradas.

Enquanto o Leão lutava com seus próprios ideais, Milo deu um passo à frente e tentou encarar o dever de maneira prática. Sua atenção se fixou na amazona que demonstrava melhor estrutura de corpo. Ela tinha um belo contorno, ainda que não estivesse totalmente desenvolvida.

Bastou uma simples pergunta e seu destino foi lançado, mesmo que ele não soubesse disso. Ela era arredia, esperta, geniosa, tudo o que ele mais prezava numa mulher. Tudo aquilo que fazia uma conquista valer à pena. Não podia admitir insubordinação de uma aprendiza enquanto fosse um cavaleiro de ouro. Tomou sua decisão sem pestanejar.

Agarrou-a pelo braço e a conduziu, com alguma de dificuldade, pelo caminho que levava às cabanas que serviam de alojamento para as amazonas. A garota tentava se livrar dele inutilmente e Milo a admirou por sua obstinação e teimosia, mas isso não significa que ele estava disposto a ser taxado de incapaz por não conseguir "ensinar" uma garota que nem havia recebido a sagrada armadura.

Sem muita paciência ele abriu a porta tosca da cabana entrou junto com a garota, fechando a porta em seguida. Observou a silhueta das costas dela, a pose rígida de quem se prepara para receber um golpe. Ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo nervoso. Shaina parecia uma muralha intransponível de orgulho e com certeza daria trabalho. Não conteve um sorriso sínico que se formou em seus lábios. A idéia do desafio o agradava.

Caminhou até ela convencido de que não teria muitos problemas para seduzi-la. Ela era jovem, inexperiente e não saberia como reagir ao charme profissional de um cavaleiro, ainda mais quando ele era o cavaleiro em questão. Bastou um toque no ombro esquerdo dela para que suas esperanças fossem mandadas para longe com um potente soco que Shaina lhe desferiu automaticamente na região do abdômen.

Milo caiu no chão estupefato e atordoado pelo ataque repentino. O que era um soco se tornou uma série de golpes de mãos e pernas violentos, dos quais o cavaleiro de ouro teve pouco tempo para se defender. Shaina não dava tempo entre um golpe e outro, mas sua técnica ainda era inferior, mesmo que fosse eficiente. O Escorpião se esquivou como pode, sabendo que ela logo se cansaria naquele ritmo frenético. Um segundo de descuido e ele a agarrou pelo pulso e imobilizou o braço da garota atrás das costas.

Shaina ainda tentou se soltar, mas foi inútil. Milo apertou o braço dela com mais força e colou o corpo dela ao seu. A amazona gemeu e aquele foi um erro grave. O que era uma luta inconseqüente se mostrou capaz de despertar outros sentimentos no cavaleiro. Ouvir o protesto dela o excitou, o corpo dela contra o dele era tentador e o cheiro da garota o estava tornando irracional.

Ele não era doente ou qualquer coisa, mas gostava de saber que estava no comando. Poder o seduzia e controle sobre a presa causava uma explosão de sensações dentro dele. Nunca antes uma mulher o havia recusado, fosse amazona, serva, ou civil. Ele se orgulhava de ser um sedutor nato, mas a maioria das conquistas acabava por torna-se monótonas. Shaina era o oposto das outras, era a negativa em pessoa e isso a tornava ideal.

Sua escolha foi mais do que acertada e por incrível que pareça ela continuava lutando pra se soltar. Milo usou sua mão livre para agarrá-la pelo pescoço, fazendo pressão para que o ar faltasse. Shaina engasgou.

- Eu tentei ser gentil e você age dessa maneira. – ele sussurrou perigoso junto ao ouvido dela – Eu devia quebrar o seu pescoço por isso, garota abusada.

- Você faz bem o tipo... – ela disse com a voz estrangulada – De homem que precisa bater em mulher pra se sentir macho.

- E você, sua cretina... – ele pressionou ainda mais seus dedos ao redor do pescoço dela – Vai me pagar por tudo isso. – em segundos Shaina perdeu a consciência por falta de oxigenação. Seu corpo pequeno pendeu e Milo a pegou no colo num movimento rápido.

Ela era mais leve do que ele esperava. O cavaleiro de ouro a levou para o quarto, ainda sentindo o efeito da raiva e do desejo queimando-o por dentro. Ela pagaria sim, ele não abria mão de sua vingança. Se toda aquela demonstração ridícula de força era para se proteger de uma noite com ele, então agora Milo tinha motivos reais para quere que o ritual fosse levado até o fim à sua maneira.

Ele a deitou na cama rudimentar talhada em madeira suspendeu os braços dela e, usando um pedaço do lençol, ele a amarrou pelos pulsos. Se Shaina acordasse teria algum trabalho pra se livrar das amarras. Milo foi até os lampiões que iluminavam o quarto e apagou as chamas deixando tudo na mais absoluta escuridão.

Milo não a desonraria daquela maneira, não a humilharia a ponto de forçá-la a matá-lo ou amá-lo, tinha ao menos algum respeito pela personalidade obstinada dela. Se fosse outra, talvez ele desconsiderasse este por menor, mas era Shaina quem estava ali e por mais que estivesse curioso para conhecer o rosto daquela serpente traiçoeira, ela merecia mais consideração do que aquilo. A final ela o havia desafiado em batalha e o mínimo que um cavaleiro poderia demonstrar por um inimigo era respeito.

Ele voltou para a cama e retirou a mascar fria que cobria o rosto da amazona. Seus dedos traçaram cada linha da face oculta dela, sentindo a textura acetinada. Com cuidado ele se livrou das roupas que ela usava, deixando-a nua. Depois de lutar contra ela parecia chocante vê-la tão vulnerável naquele momento. Retirou sua própria armadura e roupas, deitou ao lado dela, permitindo que suas mãos a tocassem livremente.

Shaina ainda estava desacordada e ele pensou que talvez tivesse exagerado na asfixia. No entanto, o momento que ele teve sozinho com o corpo dela e seus próprios pensamentos torpes lhe valeram um plano que talvez fosse mais eficaz do que o próprio ritual.

Ele não a queria desacordada quando estivesse dentro dela, tão pouco forçaria o ato a alguém incapaz de se defender, mas ainda havia algo que poderia ser feito. As amazonas chegavam ao Santuário muito novas, normalmente ainda na infância, e como o contato com homens era proibido até a semana do ritual não era de se espantar que fossem virgens.

Shaina era orgulhosa de mais e para ela seria muito pior do que a morte saber que foi usada por um homem enquanto estava desacordada. Ele havia prometido vingança e cumpriria a ameaça, mas não da maneira mais simples. Ele abriu um corte no antebraço e deixou que o sangue pingasse e manchasse o lençol branco. Com uma tira que havia sobrado da amarra que fez para ela, ele providenciou um curativo. Então começou a brincadeira.

Suas mãos a tocaram sem escrúpulos, descendo pelos seios, entretendo-se com os mamilos rígidos, espalmando a barriga lisa, arranhando as coxas até alcançar a entrada dela. Com dois dedos ele a massageou nos pontos sensíveis, deixando-a úmida. Então permitiu que seus dedos a invadissem, fazendo movimentos sinuosos, ora fortes e rápidos, ora lentos e cuidadosos. Ela sentiria a diferença quando acordasse e seria fácil chegara a conclusão errada.

Para Milo foi necessário todo autocontrole e determinação para lutar contra o impulso de possuí-la, mas ele conseguiu. Deixou a cama e foi ao banheiro, ainda nu. Trancou a porta e segurou seu membro rígido com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra se apoiava na parede. Movimentou a mão por toda extensão, pressionando levemente, alternando velocidades até conseguir aliviar o desejo que ela havia despertado.

_**E eu sinto muito por nós  
Os dinossauros vagam a terra  
O céu se torna verde  
Onde eu termino e você começa**_

O plano ia servir para que ela jamais duvidasse das ameaças dele, mesmo que na prática ele não tivesse feito nada contra ela. Milo voltou para o quarto e se deitou na cama com ela, determinado a dormir por algum tempo antes dela acordar.

Mas o sono durou pouco. Shaina despertou e quando se viu atada daquela maneira começou a se debater e gritar. Milo levantou e desamarrou os pulsos dela e o que recebeu em agradecimento foi um tapa na cara. Não revidou por muito pouco, apenas segurou os pulsos dela para que Shaina parasse com a infantilidade.

- O que você fez comigo!? – ela gritou exasperada.

- Há sangue no lençol, estamos nus, tire suas próprias conclusões, menina. – ele respondeu ríspido – Agora fique quieta e me deixe dormir. – ele a empurrou de costas na cama e voltou a se deitar.

No silêncio da noite Milo sentiu a frieza de uma lâmina afiada contra o pescoço. Shaina segurava uma adaga pronta para cortar a garganta dele. O Escorpião não se moveu.

- Vá em frente e tente me matar. Amanhã será banida do Santuário, isso se não for condenada a morte e de que terá adiantado essa vingança ridícula? – Milo falou sério – Mas se é isso o que quer, vá em frente. – Shaina abaixou a lâmina lentamente e se afastou dele. A última coisa que Milo ouviu foi o barulho da adaga batendo contra a parede. – Como eu imaginei. Você não tem coragem de tirar a vida de alguém.

-CALE A BOCA! – ela gritou com a voz embargada pelo choro – CALE A SUA MALDITA BOCA! – Milo sentiu o coração falhar uma batida. Ele a havia feito chorar deliberadamente. Ele se sentou na cama e com cuidado a envolveu em seus braços. Shaina, por mais que o repudiasse, não tentou afastá-lo.

- Essas são coisas que o treinamento não ensina. – ele sussurrou para ela – Eu poderia ter sido bom pra você se sua teimosia não tivesse esgotado minha paciência. Você é boa de mais por debaixo de toda essa arrogância e orgulho infantil, seria uma lástima permitir que um coração tão bom permitir que ele fosse corrompido pela insensibilidade do nosso dever.

- Não diga bobagens. – ela disse entre um soluço e outro – Eu te odeio!

- Tem todo direito de me odiar. – ele disse a medida que sentia uma dor desconhecida se apoderar de seu coração, como um veneno letal que o matava aos poucos – Mas a culpa foi sua. Tudo poderia ter sido bem diferente.

- Você é nojento! – ela disse empurrando-o.

- E você é linda. – foi a ultima coisa que ele disse antes de se levantar e vestir suas roupas e armadura. Ele deixou à cabana enquanto o sol nascia no horizonte. Ela permaneceu no quarto escuro, com sua vergonha, sua raiva, seus medos e dores. No fim das contas, estavam sozinhos, cada qual em sua própria angustia.

Se encontrou com Aiolia quando o Leão estava subindo as escadas das doze casas. Um evento lastimável, já que Aiolia estava de tão bom humor quanto ele. Duvidava que o Leão tivesse levado a missão até o fim e por tanto não resistiu debochar dele, mesmo que fosse para esconder sua real situação de covardia. Acabou por levar outro soco do cavaleiro, aquilo estava se tornando uma rotina irritante.

Foi para casa tentar esquecer a noite miserável que teve com ela, ou quase isso. É claro que não deu certo e isso era irritante. Ela teve o que mereceu e ele não voltaria a procurá-la, mesmo que ainda pudesse "usufruir" da companhia dela por uma semana.

Se continuasse em sua casa por toda noite, sabia que acabaria louco. Ele se vestiu como um civil e foi para Atenas esquecer do mundo. Sempre que as coisas estavam ruins ele acabava fazendo isso, se misturando com humanos normais e procurando conforto nos braços da primeira prostituta que aparecesse.

Já era conhecido no bordel e não demorou a ser atendido. Escolheu uma que tivesse cabelos castanhos e um corpo bonito. Não era tão nova quanto ele gostaria, mas ia servir por uma noite. Só havia uma condição por parte dele. Poderia chamá-la do que quisesse e não foi surpresa quando ele gritou por Shaina no meio de um orgasmo animalesco.

Ele não voltou a procurá-la no decorrer da semana, ao invés disso procurava consolo nas mulheres da noite. Enquanto ele evitava a proximidade de uma amazona, Aiolia estava se afundado pouco a pouco num relacionamento perdido e o Escorpião não desejava isso para si.

Recebeu a notícia de quando ela conquistou a sagrada armadura de prata. Não foi surpresa alguma saber que ela era capaz do feito, ele nunca duvidou disso. Tão pouco era surpresa a constelação que ela representava, chegava a ser irônico. Afinal ela era uma cobra de verdade.

_**Eu estou acima das nuvens  
Eu estou acima das nuvens  
E eu não posso e eu não posso descer**_

Anos se arrastaram numa lentidão assombrosa. Vieram os conflitos, as revoltas e inevitavelmente as batalhas. Cavaleiros de bronze agora lutavam ao lado de uma "falsa" deusa Athena e era o dever dele ajudar a exterminar esta raça inferior de delinqüentes. Na Ilha de Andrômeda ele promoveu um verdadeiro massacre, não fez distinção de homem ou mulher, mesmo que atacar uma amazona lhe trouxesse péssimas recordações.

Queria poder dizer que o nome dela nunca mais foi lembrado por ele, mas seria uma grande mentira. Não houve um só dia que sua mente lhe desse descanso. Foi mais ou menos nesta mesma época que ele soube de um fato interessante, e aqui sintam a ironia.

Ele soube por um acaso que Shaina foi vista sem a máscara por um homem. Ninguém menos que o cavaleiro de bronze Seiya de Pégasu. O garoto que havia sido pupilo de Marin viu o rosto da garota e dês de então estava jurado de morte por ela. Milo soube de várias batalhas que foram travadas entre eles e, não importava que a fama de Seiya era quase lendária por sua inexplicável capacidade de ganhar combates tidos como impossíveis, Shaina nunca conseguiu matá-lo.

Então à noite em que ele a poupou lhe voltou à mente. Ela era realmente tão nobre que era incapaz de matar um descumpridor da lei? Shaina não era fraca a este ponto e sabia que estaria amparada pelo Santuário se tirasse a vida do fedelho. O que martelava a cabeça de Milo era outra coisa, uma possibilidade que ele preferia ignorar, mas sua natureza possessiva o impedia.

Ela poderia ter feito a outra escolha. Amar um cavaleiro em segredo e tentar enganar ao mundo usando aquele orgulho barato que ela tanto prezava. Amar a um reles cavaleiro de bronze, quando ele próprio, Milo de Escorpião, pertencente à elite dourada, estava disposto a por constelações aos pés dela!

Não, ele não estava disposto a se humilhar por uma mulher. Deixaria que ela fizesse isso enquanto descia até o último nível de degradação na esperança de que aquele moleque mimado e imbecil esquecesse Saori Kido e reparasse nela. Ele assistiria de camarote a ruína dela até que Shaina estivesse definhando em desespero por um amor frustrado e ele faria da vida dela um inferno por tê-lo rejeitado e preferido um cavaleiro inferior.

Enquanto ele se envenenava pelo ódio e a vontade inexplicável de ver o chão de sua casa lavado pelo sangue vermelho sujo de Seiya, seus olhos se tornaram vermelhos e ele sentiu sua face ser manchada por algo que a muito ele desconhecia. E ele estava chorando de raiva, ódio e despeito, estava chorando por ela, destruindo tudo que estivesse em seu caminho naquele instante de fúria.

Shaina pagaria! E aquela era uma promessa que ele pretendia levar a diante. Já que ela era incapaz de matar Seiya, Milo o faria no instante que o garoto viesse até sua casa, na batalha do Santuário. Infelizmente, o protegido de Athena era abençoado com uma obstinação inexplicável e conseguiu sair do confronto vivo.

Proibido de se virar contra Seiya, lhe restava apenas à opção de desejar que outro desse cabo do maldito. Enquanto ele se encarregava de brincar com os sentimentos da amazona, como ela havia brincado com os dele.

Ele foi até a cabana dela algumas vezes, ficou a espreita para avaliar a movimentação do lugar. Ocasionalmente ele teve a oportunidade de admirá-la em momentos de relaxamento em que se tornava muito difícil lembrar que deveria odiá-la e não o contrário. Houve uma vez, quando ela estava carregando baldes d'água pra dentro de casa, que ele não resistiu a tentação de falar com ela. Saiu de trás de uma arvore com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

- Estão pesados de mais pra você? – ele perguntou apontando para os baldes. Shaina deixou que um deles caísse no chão, mas Milo o pegou antes que derramasse toda a água – É tão distraída nas tarefas de casa quanto é em batalha, amazona?

- Isso não é da sua conta, cavaleiro. – ela retrucou tomando o balde das mãos dele – O que raios está fazendo aqui?

- Isso também não é da sua conta, cobra. – ele retrucou – Mas como sou educado, posso dizer que estava apenas dando uma caminhada pelos terrenos do Santuário, às vezes fico entediado por não ter nada melhor do que as doze casas para observar.

- Então sugiro que passe longe da minha casa da próxima vez. Posso entender que é um invasor e garanto que não serei nada amigável. – ela ameaçou.

- Vindo de você, não há motivos para que eu me preocupe. – ele disse venenoso – Todos sabem que você é incapaz de matar alguém, a começar por um certo cavaleiro de bronze. Ademais, você já teve uma ótima chance para me matar uma vez e não foi capaz de fazê-lo.

- O que veio fazer aqui? Resolveu tirar o dia para me importunar? – ela disse evasiva enquanto tentava seguir seu caminho em direção a cabana. Milo segurou o braço dela.

- Só queria saber se você ainda não havia se cansado de correr atrás dele. – Milo disse em voz baixa e grave. Shaina trincou os dentes.

- Solte meu braço! – ela ordenou.

- Pelo visto não. – ele constatou com uma pontada de despeito – Satisfaça minha curiosidade. O que você viu nele para que valha a pena tanta humilhação e sacrifício?

- Eu não lhe devo satisfações da minha vida. Saia da minha casa imediatamente! – Shaina ordenou impaciente.

- Sou capaz de apostar que ele a viu num momento em que estava desprotegida, impossibilitada de se esconder atrás dessa sua carapaça de espinhos e veneno. Então ele foi amável como um maricas, gentil o bastante para que você esquecesse o seu dever! – ele botou pra fora sua indignação – Ele não é homem o bastante pra ter uma mulher como você! Aliás, duvido que seja homem para fazer qualquer coisa! Ele não passa de um fedelho efeminado e mimado, que não saberia o que fazer com uma mulher nos braços!

- E você sabe?! – Shaina gritou furiosa – Pelo que me lembro você é tão incompetente quanto diz que ele é! Não consegue uma mulher se não pela força e ainda se diz um homem! Pior, um cavaleiro de ouro honrado! – Milo perdeu a razão com a ofensa dela. O que ela sabia a final? Ele havia tido muito mais consideração com ela do que qualquer outro cavaleiro teria tido e agora era tratado desta maneira?! Tudo o que fez foi por que ela sempre o levou às raias da loucura! Sem pensar duas vezes ela a empurrou contra o tronco de uma arvore e Shaina deixou os baldes caírem no chão. Seu corpo prensou o dela enquanto sua boca se colava ao ouvido dela num sussurro de ameaça.

- Você não sabe de nada a meu respeito. – ele disse baixo – E eu posso te provar aqui e agora que sou homem o bastante. – uma das mãos dele desceu pela lateral do corpo dela até alcançar a coxa e depois as nádegas. Milo apertou com vontade enquanto esfregava seu nariz contra o pescoço dela, sentindo o perfume. – Eu tinha me esquecido o quanto você cheira bem. – sussurrou num tom perigosamente amável. Shaina pode sentir que ele estava excitado, mas era impossível se mecher. Quando pensou que estava perdida ele apenas depositou um beijo cuidadoso na base do pescoço dela e se afastou. – Um dia vamos terminar esta conversa, até lá faça bom proveito daquele frangote.

_**Eu posso assistir, mas não posso levar parte  
onde eu termino e onde você começa  
onde você, você me deixou só  
você me deixou só**__**.**_

Deu as costas a ela mais uma vez. Deixou-a sozinha como sempre fazia, simplesmente porque não agüentava aquela presença torturante. Queria se livrar da imagem dela, queria não entendê-la como fazia.

Era estranho, mas a pesar da máscara que ela usava, Shaina era um livro aberto para ele. Lia sua postura, as entrelinhas de suas palavras ásperas e mesmo nunca tendo visto seu rosto ele a conhecia melhor do que a si mesmo. A amazona nunca fez questão de esconder sentimentos ou qualquer outra coisa, deste modo ver seu rosto parecia algo desnecessário e trivial. De fato, era a primeira vez que pensava a respeito. Não exatamente pela curiosidade, mas pelo que isso implicaria.

Matá-lo ou amá-lo, ele tinha plena certeza de qual seria a opção que ela escolheria. No entanto, uma vez ela teve a chance em suas mãos e acabou por desperdiçá-la. Isso o fazia pensar que talvez ela pudesse sentir algo além de ódio e rancor por ele. Era uma esperança vã, mas estava tão atordoado por tanto tempo de insanidade que a simples idéia parecia tremendamente tentadora.

Em outro mundo, onde ele não fosse o cavaleiro de Escorpião e ela não fosse a amazona de Cobra, talvez tudo fosse mais fácil. Aconteceu algumas vezes dele acordar no meio da noite e sonhar que ela entrava em seu quarto e retirava a máscara. Milo nunca conseguia ver o rosto dela, era sempre uma imagem distorcida, mas ela caminhava até ele e o beijava.

Sonhou tantas vezes com isso que chegava a pensar que era realidade e quando acordava dava de cara com as paredes frias de sua própria casa e sua cama vazia. Ia acabar ficando louco e talvez já estivesse.

Uma vez ele teve a sorte de encontrar Seiya na arena. Soou como um presente divino aquela oportunidade única. Desafiou o garoto para um "treino". Nada de cosmo, ele queria extravasar. E como extravasou! Cada soco, cada pontapé, cada cotovelada nas costelas era uma benção.

Ver o sangue de Seiya pingando pelo chão da arena dava um novo animo ao cavaleiro de ouro e não havia Hades que pudesse dar naquele fedelho a surra bem dada que ele merecia! Aquilo era pra ele aprender a não mecher com aquilo que pertence a Milo de Escorpião e, pra ele, Shaina se encaixava nesta descrição.

Foi preciso que Aiolia e Mu viessem separar a briga. Milo saiu da arena quase arrastado, ainda querendo reduzir Seiya a pó e se não fosse pelos amigos provavelmente o teria feito. O cavaleiro de Leão levou Milo até em casa e depois de alguns minutos tentando fazer o escorpiano manter a calma eles finalmente puderam conversar.

- O que diabos você estava querendo, Milo!? – Aiolia gritou – Tem noção de que poderia tê-lo matado!?

- Era precisamente esta a idéia! – Milo retrucou no mesmo tom – Teria sido muito bom se você e Mu não tivessem me atrapalhado!

- Atrapalhado? Pare de ser idiota e pense no que estava prestes a fazer! Athena ficaria furiosa com você e só os deuses sabem o quanto Marin ficaria arrasada em saber que você matou o pupilo dela!

- ENTÃO VOLTA PRA SUA MULHER E FILHO E VÊ SE ME ESQUECE! – Milo berrou a plenos pulmões e o que recebeu em resposta foi um belo soco na cara.

- CAI NA REAL, RABUDO! – Aiolia gritou – Se você tem diferenças com o garoto então seja ao menos homem o bastante pra dizer a ele o porque ele está apanhando! Se você está querendo descontar nele todo seu remorso pelas merdas que você fez com a Shaina eu não ligo a mínima. Mas para de agir como um mau perdedor, porque você sabe que nunca deu motivo nenhum a ela pra gostar de você!

- PARA DE FALAR COMO SE SOUBESSE DE ALGUMA COISA! – Milo rugiu – Eu NUNCA fiz nada com ela! Shaina é tão virgem hoje quanto era há sete anos! – Aiolia soltou Milo totalmente pasmo pela revelação.

- O que está dizendo? – Aiolia perguntou chocado.

- O que você ouviu. Eu não cumpri o ritual. – Milo disse – Eu tentei conversar com ela, mas aquela louca começou a me golpear antes que eu tivesse qualquer chance de dizer uma palavra. Eu me defendi como pude, imobilizei-a pelo braço e ela me provocou tanto que eu perdi a paciência. Fiz ela ficar desacordada por falta de oxigenação. Simulei tudo. O sangue no lençol, nós dois nus sobre a cama, tudo pra que ela acreditasse que havia acontecido. Eu estava com raiva dela, queria que ela levasse um susto e funcionou! Até hoje ela acredita na mentira.

- Você é um louco deturpado, Milo! – Aiolia exclamou, mal podendo acreditar no que estava ouvindo – Como pode fazer uma coisa dessas e fingir que era verdade por tanto tempo!?

- Acha que não me arrependo?! Eu teria desmentido tudo na mesma noite se ela não insistisse em me provocar tanto! Eu quis falar no momento em que eu a ouvi chorar. – Milo disse num tom rouco e sufocado - Eu estou ficando louco.

- Sim, você está. O que me dói é não poder ajudar você nisso. – Aiolia deixou a casa de Escorpião e seu ocupante sozinhos.

Estava ficando insustentável aquela situação. A que ponto havia chegado! Quase matar Seiya na arena não resolveria em nada seu problema. Pior que isso, tornaria o pivete um mártir e Shaina teria ainda mais motivos pra gostar do imbecil.

_**X marcará o lugar  
como separar as ondas  
como uma casa que desaba o mar.**_

Talvez fosse tempo de mostrar ao mundo um pouco de sua verdadeira face. Não era qualquer criatura que merecia ver o coração de Milo. Ninguém no mundo o entenderia por completo, ninguém conseguiria sentir as mazelas e infelicidades da vida, ou os prazeres da mesma, como ele conseguia. Não havia ninguém tão evoluído ao ponto de ser considerado por ele um igual, mas talvez, e apenas talvez, essa presunção devesse ser deixada de lado.

Duvidas sempre existiriam, mas a sua raiva havia controlado seus impulsos destrutivos por muito tempo. Ele destruiu a vida de Shaina, ainda que por uma farsa. Podia se vangloriar disso um dia, fora esperto e suficientemente hábil em sua dissimulação para enganar a mais sorrateira das amazonas.

Jamais admitiria em alta voz que, ao pensar friamente em sua vida pouco louvável, Seiya talvez tivesse muito mais méritos para ganhar o coração dela do que o cavaleiro de Escorpião. Não, ele não desceria tão baixo ao ponto de pronunciar tal coisa, mas era um pensamento incomodo.

Sustentou a mentira por um tempo longo e traumático de mais para ambos. Era chegada a hora de mudar as coisas. Ela tinha o direito de saber a verdade e decidir como seguiria sua vida. Era um risco grande que ele teria que correr. Shaina estaria totalmente livre de qualquer relação com ele e poderia optar sem maiores conseqüências por bani-lo definitivamente de qualquer recordação, fosse ela boa ou ruim.

Não ser lembrado de forma alguma era pior do que ser lembrando com raiva, ódio ou rancor. Ao menos ele teve a certeza de que ela havia pensado nele por sete anos. Ele não era romântico, tão pouco fazia qualquer esforço para sê-lo. Milo a desejava, não como desejou outras mulheres, mas uma mera atração física jamais o levara a cometer tantos atos escusos. Considerava-a sua propriedade legitima e como tal não veria com bons olhos qualquer um que tentasse se aproximar dela.

Então era isso. Tarde de mais para que houvesse alguma esperança para ele. Trocaria suas ultimas palavras com a garota que seguiu por tantos anos e depois se tornaria um nada para ela. Ela tinha esse direito e em algum lugar daquele espírito orgulhoso, vil, venenoso e censurável, deveria existir algo que merecesse o carinho e a dedicação de um homem. Ela merecia que alguém a olhasse com admiração e amor, e Milo lastimou em segredo não se encaixar nesta descrição.

Voltou à cabana dela e deu o azar dela não estar lá. Esperou por meia hora até que desistiu da idéia. Voltou para sua própria casa, mas os deuses estavam dispostos a brincar com ele. Shaina estava descendo as escadas das doze casas quando ele alcançou a casa de Escorpião. Encontraram-se.

_**Eu o comerei todo vivo  
Eu o comerei todo vivo  
Eu o comerei todo vivo  
Eu o comerei todo vivo**_

- Sentiu minha falta, amazona? – ele perguntou debochado. Shaina rangeu os dentes.

- Se isso satisfaz o seu ego, então se iluda pensando assim. – ela retrucou mal humorada.

- Não preciso de você para satisfazer meu ego, mas já que você o faz com tão boa vontade, eu agradeço. – ele desdenhou.

- Eu não sei por que perco meu tempo aqui. – ela disse caminhando para longe. Milo segurou a mão dela.

- Você sabe sim. – ele disse sério – Só prefere fingir que o que você procura está em outro lugar quando na verdade está bem aqui.

- A única razão para que eu procure você é para matá-lo. – Shaina disse indiferente.

- Admita, você nunca me esqueceu. – ele retrucou.

- Como poderia esquecer um cretino machista, que sente um prazer obscuro em abusar de uma mulher desacordada? – ela respondeu ríspida.

- Meu instinto diz que você preferia que eu abusasse de você enquanto estava acordada. – ele disse provocante.

- Vai sonhando!

- Tem medo de gostar? – ele provocou – De não conseguir viver sem?

- Você é muito pretensioso! Me solte, seu louco doente! – ele puxou o braço com força, mas ele não a soltou. – Me larga!

- Não. – ele disse simplesmente.

- Vai fazer o que comigo? Me amarrar de novo? Vai tentar me levar pra cama a força? Agora não há um "ritual" para justificar seus atos contra uma amazona e eu ficaria muito feliz de vê-lo sendo julgado como Aiolia foi, mas com um final bem diferente! – ela se debatia para afastá-lo. Milo a puxou com força para seus braços e a abraçou por trás. Shaina entrou em pânico quando ele a arrastou para dentro da casa de Escorpião. – O QUE PENSA QUE VAI FAZER?!

- O que eu preciso dizer a você não deve ser testemunhado por ninguém, muito menos um outro cavaleiro de ouro. – ele disse uma vez que estavam longe da exposição pública.

- Você é um sádico, louco, deturpado! – ela gritava ainda tentando se livra dos braços dele.

- A despeito de todas as suas tentativas de me elogiar, eu não sou nada do que você acha que sabe a meu respeito. – Milo disse soltando-a. – Eu só preciso falar com você.

- Não há nada que eu queria ouvir da sua boca. – Shaina retrucou.

- Mas vai ouvir. – ele disse num tom que ela não conseguiu contestar – Eu não sou o sádico desprezível e doentio eu você pensa.

- Não? – ela questionou sarcástica – Faz-me rir!

- CALE A BOCA, MULHER INFERNAL! – ele gritou furioso – É por culpa dessa tua boca maldita que eu me descontrolo e acabo fazendo coisas que contrariam todos os meus princípios!

- Princípios?! E dês de quando Milo de Escorpião tem algum?! – ela disse empurrando-o com força.

- Dês de que abri mão do meu direito na noite do ritual! – ele retrucou segurando ambos os punhos dela e empurrando-a contra uma pilastra.

- O que?! – ela perguntou confusa enquanto tentava se soltar.

- Você não perde a oportunidade de me acusar todas as vezes que me encontra. Diz que me aproveitei de você enquanto estava desacordada, mesmo que eu tivesse o direito de fazê-lo, mas a verdade é que eu não fiz e só os deuses sabem o quanto me arrependo disso as vezes!

- Está mentindo! – ela gritou e ele sorriu.

- Pela primeira vez digo a verdade e você me acusa de mentiroso. – ele gargalhou cheio de desespero e ironia – Isso tudo é porque te agrada a idéia de que eu já estive dentro de você? Gosta dela mais do que quer admitir, é isso Shaina? – ele continuou – EU FINGI TUDO!

- Eu acordei dolorida no dia seguinte... – ela disse confusa.

- É claro que acordou, lutou contra um cavaleiro de ouro e esperava não sentir o protesto dos músculos?! – ele debochou.

- O sangue... – ela continuava tentando entender.

- Olhe bem para o meu pulso esquerdo, há uma cicatriz grande em sentido longitudinal nele. Era o seu sangue que estava lá! – ele retrucou e Shaina lançou um olhar furtivo ao pulso esquerdo dele. Havia uma longa cicatriz, como ele havia dito. – E o motivo para que tenha sentido algum desconforto em sua parte íntima foi porque eu não consegui resistir a vontade de tocá-la, mas nada além disso aconteceu.

- Por que está dizendo isso agora? – ela perguntou e ele encarou o próprio rosto refletido na máscara, desejando não vê-lo em momento tão vergonhoso. – Depois de todos estes anos...

- Pode considerar isso um lapso de consciência. – ele respondeu desanimado – Você tinha o direito de saber.

- Espera que eu acredite que você simplesmente acordou esta manhã e pensou que era certo que eu soubesse que passei os últimos sete anos pensado que minha vida foi arruinada por causa de uma mentira sua! O QUE VOCÊ ESPERA QUE EU FAÇA?! TE AGRADEÇA, PORQUE UMA MENTIRA É MELHOR DO QUE SE TUDO TIVESSE ACONTECIDO DE VERDADE?!

- EU NÃO ESPERO QUE ENTENDA NADA! – ele gritou em resposta – SAIA DAQUI! VOCÊ ESTÁ LIVRE AGORA, VÁ E CORRA ATRÁS DO SEU PRECIOSO SEIYA!

- Você é absurdo! – ela retrucou – Não passa de um bastardo, manipulador miserável!

- Pra quem era acusado de estuprar uma mulher inconsciente isso já é uma melhora considerável! – foi a resposta seca dele. – VÁ EMBORA DAQUI!

- NÃO SEM ENTENDER TODA ESSA MERDA! POR QUE ESTÁ ME DIZENDO ISSO AGORA?! – ela gritava descontrolada.

- ESTOU FALANDO HEBRAICO POR UM ACASO?! – ele respondeu sem saída. Milo permitiu que sua cabeça pendesse e que seus lábios chegassem a milímetros do pescoço dela novamente – Eu te amo...Eu não consigo mais lidar com isso...Sinto muito. – ele beijou o pescoço dela com carinho e Shaina sentiu suas pernas vacilarem. – Eu sou egoísta mesmo, não tenho escrúpulos e morro de ciúmes daquilo que considero como meu. Por muito tempo eu quis sustentar a idéia de que você me pertencia de alguma forma. Eu errei e foi um erro grave.

- Por que agora?

- Porque eu não agüentava mais enlouquecer toda vez que pensava em você. – ele sussurrou – Eu quase matei Seiya esta manhã. Teria matado se meus amigos não tivessem me impedido. – Milo continuou enquanto sentia seus olhos queimarem – Morro de inveja dês do dia em que soube que ele viu o seu rosto. Um fedelho imbecil, um reles cavaleiro de bronze, conseguiu a única coisa que eu me dei ao trabalho de cobiçar mais do que qualquer outra honra ou tesouro. – ele riu uma risada sem graça – É humilhante. Ter inveja de um cavaleiro inferior. – ele soltou os punhos dela e se afastou lentamente. Os braços de Shaina penderam.

- Você é louco. – ela sussurrou.

- Pode ir para a sua casa, não vou mais perturbá-la. – ele disse sério – Só gostaria que não revelasse a ninguém o que aconteceu aqui.

Milo deu as costas para ela, esperou para ouvir os passos da amazona deixarem a casa de Escorpião, mas nenhum som veio. Então esperou por um golpe, que também não veio. A única coisa que o cavaleiro ouviu foi o distinto som do metal contra o mármore, um barulho estridente que o fez virar o rosto para encará-la.

Ele havia se enganado quando presumiu que conseguia ler todas as reações dela. Nunca poderia imaginar aquilo. Não, Shaina não lidava com situações críticas de modo racional, ou minimamente previsível. Então eles estavam diante um do outro e pela primeira vez Milo via todas as nuances de um rosto desconhecido de uma mulher movida por sentimentos intensos.

Ela era linda e ele não era dado ao exercício do autocontrole.

Avançou até ela e tomou aqueles lábios num beijo desesperado e quente. Permitiram que as mãos se perdessem nos cabelos um do outro. Nada era simples, nada era fácil, mas dane-se o mundo quando ele estava pronto para se atirar no inferno junto com ela.

As unhas dela cravadas em seu pescoço, arranhando-o sem piedade por tantos anos de mentira. A boca exigente dele, cobrando por todos os desaforos que a dela proferiu. Peças de roupa deixadas deliberadamente pelo caminho até o quarto dele. Peles se incendiando, queimando tudo em seu caminho. Mãos espalmadas sobre cada milímetro exposto, tocando, deslizando, acariciando e ferindo sem medo ou pudor.

Jogou-a sem o menor cuidado sobre a cama. Mordeu-lhe o ombro, separou-lhe as pernas dela, enlouqueceu de desejo quando ela o alcançou com uma das mãos, tomando-o rígido e pulsante sem o menor cuidado. Movimentos torturantes, ele estava indefeso, estava entregue, estava descontrolado. Parou-a antes que fosse tarde, beijou-lhe os seios, a barriga, mordiscou e lambeu até alcançar o pondo de prazer e o sabor oculto. Deliciou-se com o gosto e com o gemido prolongado dela quando se permitiu o prazer em seu auge.

Voltou a beijar-lhe a boca, furioso, animalesco. Penetrou-a com cuidado, sentindo-a se contorcer de dor e prazer de baixo dele. Abraçou a garota com força, tomando-a pra si numa estocada firme. Lento, muito lento, dançando dentro dela, amando-a como só ele seria capaz. Rápido, mais rápido, levando-a a loucura a qual ela o havia atirado uma vez. Shaina o sentia inteiro, pulsante, urgente, feroz, lascivo e sedento por ela. Enlaçou-o com suas pernas nuas, exigiu mais, muito mais.

Inverteram posições, ela o dominava agora, sem esforços, cavalgando-o. Bendita visão a que ele tinha daquele corpo, daquele rosto e suas expressões de desejo e prazer primordiais. Ela dançava sobra ele, mãos espalmadas sobre seu tórax encharcado de suor e as mãos dele deslizavam sobre todas as curvas dela. Agarrou-a pelos cabelos e voltou a ficar por cima dela, aumentando o ritmo ainda mais, resistindo por mais alguns segundos antes de se renderem por completo um ao outro.

Shaina emitiu um gemido rouco e alto, enquanto ele dava sua ultima estocada chamando por ela. Caíram um ao lado do outro, exaustos, entorpecidos, completos. Sem amarras, ambos gozando de plena consciência e lucidez, na medida do possível, consentindo um ao outro aquele momento de prazer compartilhado. Talvez o amor fosse só uma estrada tortuosa, com seus trechos incompreensíveis. Talvez fosse uma droga poderosa, que corrói um coração aos poucos, da qual não se pode evitar o vício. E no final das contas, ambos eram venenosos a sua maneira.

_**Aqui não há mais mentiras  
Aqui não há mais mentiras  
Aqui não há mais mentiras  
Aqui não há mais mentiras.**_

_**Nota da Autora: A pedidos de todas as reviewers, aqui está o famigerado capítulo dedicado a Milo e Shaina/ Shina. O que dizer deste capítulo? Eu simplesmente adorei escrevê-lo e me perder na cabeça caótica do Milo. Dá pra entender esses dois? De um jeito complexos, errôneo, torpe, descontrolado e imoral, dá sim. Eles são apaixonantes de fato e cá pra nós, ele me saiu muito mais bonzinho do que aquilo que eu pretendia inicialmente. Espero que tenham gostado e continuem comentando.**_

_**A música que coloquei é do Radiohead, se chama Where I end and you Begin. Agradeço à Bell pela sugestão.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Lady Bee**___


End file.
